A Esposa do Duque
by Luh Hyuuga
Summary: Namorar um membro da realeza até que foi fácil. Se casar com ele era outra história.
1. Uma Oferta?

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem... mas ainda roubo o Sasuke *-*

Fic inspirada no romance de Stephanie Howard.

**-**

**A ESPOSA DO DUQUE**

**-**

Hinata se aproximou da janela e olhou para os jardins do palácio, onde os primeiros botões anunciavam a chegada da primavera. Sorrindo viu o filho de um ano e quatro meses sendo empurrado por Ino, a babá real, que o levava ao lago. Mais tarde procuraria ir ao quarto de Adam para saber como havia sido o passeio, mas antes teria um encontro – e possível nova discussão – com Sasuke.

A lembrança gerou uma ruga de preocupação na bela face de traços perfeitos. Cabelos negros e fartos formavam a moldura perfeita para o conjunto de pele pálida, grandes olhos perolados e lábios grossos e vermelhos.

O som da porta se abrindo, foi logo acompanhada por uma voz masculina e profunda.

- Espero que não esteja esperando há muito tempo.

- Apenas há alguns minutos – Hinata respondeu, sem se virar. O coração batia tão depressa, que vários segundos foram necessários para tentar esconder a emoção de seu rosto – Estava observando Adam a caminho do lago.

- Aposto que foi ver os cisnes – Sasuke afirmou, se aproximando da janela para ver a criança, que desaparecia entre as árvores – Acho que a primeira palavra desse menino será cisnes, em vez de mamãe e papai.

- Não me surpreenderia.

Finalmente se virou para encara-lo, a face serena, apesar da tristeza que invadia seu coração sempre que fitava os belos olhos negros do marido. Sabia que sempre o amaria, apesar do esforço para sufocar o sentimento, pelo menos já não experimentava o desespero que ameaçava leva-la a loucura. Amar o próprio marido não seria nenhuma infelicidade, se Sasuke também a amasse.

- Vamos nos sentar?

Sasuke esperou que a esposa se sentasse, e sorriu, esse sorriso provocou no coração de Hinata um calor delicioso. O homem com quem se cara podia ser duro, frio, mas havia magia nesses sorrisos raros. Mas não podia se deixar tocar por essa magia. Sabia porque ele sorrira, e não era por sentir algum prazer com sua companhia. Estava apenas tentando criar um clima agradável para evitar discussões, tão comuns nos últimos encontros.

Mas Sasuke não precisava se preocupar, Hinata se tornara especialista em controle emocional e manteria a calma a qualquer preço.

Aos trinta e sete anos, Sasuke era o retrato da nobreza: Sasuke Uchiha, décimo segundo herdeiro do título de Duque de San Rinaldo e chefe político de um dos mais ricos entre os estados do sudeste da Europa. Mas o Duque de San Rinaldo não era o que Hinata via quando o fitava. O que via era o homem a quem dedicara boa parte de sua vida, porque o amara durante a maioria de seus vinte e três anos.

E como coração de Sasuke pertencia á outra mulher, podia afimar que tanto sentimento foi um grande desperdício.

O modo como estava se comportando, era evidente que tinha algo importante para dizer.

Mas ele preferiu falar sobre o filho, antes de abordar o assunto principal.

- O garoto é brilhante.Já anda como uma criança de dois anos, e tenho que certza que todos nós estaremos muito ocupados dentro de alguns meses.

- Sou obrigada a concordar.

Sasuke adorava Adam. Sempre que falava do filho, uma luz brilhava em seus olhos. Desde o nascimento do garoto, era possível vislumbrar mudanças na fachada fria e rigida do nobre, e que Hinata sempre soube que existia.

Conversaram banalidades sobre o garoto, mas ansiedade crescia dentro dela. Sasuke não costumava perder tempo, sempre ia direto ao assunto. E hoje parecia estar alongando o blá blá ao máximo. Logo ele mudou de assunto.

- Sua secretária me informou que você está planejando ir á um jantar particular na quinta-feira.

O tom casual não conseguiu esconder o fato dele estar se aproximando do verdadeiro motivo do encontro.

- Verdade. Fui convidada para jantar com os Inuzuka. Mas podia ter me procurado para saber por onde ando. E não ir interrogar minha secretária.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Vou tentar me lembrar disso no futuro.

Dessa vez seu sorriso, a deixou triste. Sasuke não se importava com o que o casamento havia se reduzido, a secretária dele telefonando para a da esposa a fim de saber o que ela estava fazendo.

O fracasso completo do casamento de três anos não o afetava, e agora tinha certeza de que a união havia sido apenas para garantir a produção de um herdeir.

Enquanto Hinata se perdia em lembranças, Sasuke disse:

- Sinto por ter aceitado o convite dos Inuzula. Queria que me acompanhasse á ópera...

- Á ópéra?

- Sim.

- Você sempre comparece sozinho a esses eventos.

- Eu sei.

- É o que combinamos que seria feito.

- Tem razão. Mas decidi rever nosso acordo.

- Por quê? Era o arranjo ideal.

- Para nos manter afastados, não é? Sim, nesse nível o arranjo era perfeito. Mas agora existem outras coisas a serem consideradas.

Hinata sentia que havia entrado em um pesadelo, e tentava conter o panico que começava a domina-la.

O arranjo a que se referiam havia sido cinco meses antes, quando situação se tornou insuportável. Haviam chegado ao ponto em que só brigavam, e a certeza de que as pessoas começariam a notar isso os levou a tomar uma atitude drástica.

- De agora em diante – Sasuke decretara – levaremos vidas separadas. Não apareceremos juntos em público, exceto em ocasiões oficiais que, infelizmente, você terá que comparecer. Em casa, tentaremos ao máximo nos manter longe um do outro.

E assim fizeram. Sasuke se mudara de seu quarto, para um aposento numa ala isolada do palácio. Apesar de todo o sofrimento, Hinata concordara com a situação. Já tendo certeza de que seu sonho dourado se tornara apenas uma fantasia. Seu marido jamais a amaria, e embora triste, era melhor viver em paz, e sozinha.

Aos poucos haviam percebido que era mais fácil viver sem o amor do marido se não tivesse que vê-lo diariamente. As férias começaram a cicatrizar.

E agora ele queria mudar tudo. Não poderia permitir que ele mudasse o acordo.

- Não estou entendendo – falou – Por que quer rever o arranjo?

- Por que ele gerou conseqüências imprevistas. Ainda não ouviu os rumores que correm por aí?

- Rumores sempre existem. A qual deles está se referindo?

- Estou falando sobre as notas que surgiram em vários jornais, inclusive na França e na Inglaterra, de estarmos caminhando para o divórcio.

- Veio para dizer que os rumores são verdadeiros? – falou, com ar arrogante e tentando soar corajosa – Essa seria uma boa notícia!

- Lamento desaponta-la, mas na verdade quero que saiba que não gosto nada desses rumores.

E quem era o culpado? O romance entre Sasuke e lady Sakura Haruno fora o estopim para o falatório, o responsável por todos os problemas entre eles. Graças à infidelidade do duque levavam vidas separadas.

- Então não gosta dos rumores? Lamento, mas não sei o que espera que eu faça para detê-los.

- O que espero é que me ajude a pôr um ponto final nessa fofoca.

- Por quê? Talvez a situação me seja conveniente.

Descobriu há pouco tempo que Sasuke mantivera ligação com lady Haruno, sua amante desde antes do casamento, e pouco tempo depois do nascimento de Adam, o duque a abandonara por completo para ficar com outra mulher. Hinata o odiava por te-la submetido à tamanha humilhação.

- Quanto mais as pessoas comentarem sobre o possível divórcio, mais depressa se acostumarão com a idéia. Assim, se decidirmos pela separação oficial, ninguém ficará chocado.

- Tem direito a expressar sua opinião, mas saiba que não haverá divórcio – Sasuke avisou com firmeza – Por mais que especulem e comentem, nós dois nos manteremos ligados até o fim de nossas vidas. Sei que isso parece uma sentença de morte – ele sorriu com amargura – mas é o que vai acontecer, e é melhor ir se acostumando.

- Ok, pare de enrolar e vá direto ao ponto.

Ela apenas sorriu cinicamente. E se sentiu orgulhosa por isso. Antigamente, não teria sido capaz de se controlar, e se desmancharia em lágrimas.

Mas ainda se sentia amargurada. Hinata havia aprendido a se controlar para evitar mais sofrimento, enquanto que para Sasuke, tudo era muito natural.

- Direto ao ponto? – o sorriso no rosto de Sasuke, era de superioridade e desprezo – Muito bem, a chamei aqui porque pretendo acabar com esses rumores, e preciso de sua cooperação. A maneira mais rápida para acabar com essas fofocas, e convencermos as pessoas que vivemos um casamento muito feliz.

Hinata não pode conter uma gargalhada incrédula.

- E como pretende conseguir essa façanha? Lamento informar, mas sua tarefa é impossível.

- Difícil, não impossível. Não pretendo dizer ás pessoas que estamos feliz, e sim mostrar a elas.

- Mostrar? Como? – Hinata perguntou, alarmada. Não estava gostando nada disso.

- Só existe uma maneira, minha cara esposa. Apareceremos em público e com freqüência, e demonstraremos nossa grande felicidade com gestos e atitudes.

- Quer dizer que andaremos de mãos dadas e trocaremos olhares profundos só para convencer o povo que somos felizes?

- Vejo que compreendeu a idéia.

Hinata se esforçou para encara-lo apesar do tremor que tomava conta de seu corpo.

- As pessoas podem imaginar o que quiserem. Sempre estarão muito longe da verdade, de qualquer maneira seu plano não vai dar certo. O povo não é tão ingênuo e sou uma péssima atriz.

- Você parece estar acreditando que estou pedindo sua aprovação. Lamento informar, que está enganada. Já tomei minha decisão, e estou apenas avisando que as coisas vão acontecer conforme planejei.

- Quer dizer que isso é uma ordem?

- Exatamente.

- Se me lembro bem, disse que precisa da minha cooperação – Hinata devolveu furiosa – Pois não a menor intenção de colaborar. Não pode me obrigar a representar. Pode me arrastar a determinados lugares, mas não pode me forçar a fingir que estou gostando.

A tensão entre eles cresceu tanto que poderia ser apalpada.

- Ficaria surpresa com o que eu poderia obriga-la a fazer, se quisesse. Tenho certeza que chegaremos a um acordo.

- Vá em frente – Hinata suspirou.

- Não permitirei que a dignidade de meu país e minha posição de Duque sejam comprometidas por fofocas. Já disse o que vou fazer, e você vai colaborar, quer queira ou não. Assunto encerrado.

- Era isso que tinha a dizer? – Hinata gritou furiosa – Pois eu também já dei minha resposta, senhor Uchiha; Não vou cooperar, não adianta insistir.

Foi como se Hinata não houvesse falado nada. Sasuke, se levantou indicando que a discussão chegara ao fim, e antes de virar-se a encarou uma última vez.

- Terá sua primeira oportunidade de mostrar que é uma boa atriz quinta-feira á noite, na ópera.

- Está se enganando.

- Não, não estou. E não precisa cancelar seu compromisso, já cuidei disso.

- O quê? Como ousa invadir minha privacidade desse modo? – notando que ele estava perto da porta, Hinata se levantou e agarrou seu braço – Quem pensa que é para agir dessa maneira comigo?

- Sou seu marido – ele falou, com desprezo.

- Nunca! Não moverei um dedo para ajuda-lo e que se exploda sua reputação. Não pode me obrigar. Não há nada que possa fazer.

- Está enganada, minha querida.

- É você quem está enganado. E está blefando – Hinata tentou, com medo do brilho que via nos olhos do marido.

- Não estou.

- O que acha que pode fazer?

- Não gostaria de saber, querida.

- Insisto em saber o que pensa que pode fazer para me obrigar a colaborar.

Sasuke respirou fundo.

- Já que insiste – e a encarou com aqueles negros profundos – Se continuar se negando a cooperar, será impedida de ver seu filho até recuperar a razão.

- Não pode fazer isso – Hinata gritou apavorada.

- Não?

- Não teria coragem nem mesmo você seria capaz de algo tão monstruoso

- Pois saiba que não hesitaria em proibi-la de ver o garoto. Se ainda dúvida, vá em frente. Faça um teste.

Cega de ódio, Hinata tentou agredi-lo com o punho cerrado, mas Sasuke fora mais rápido e a empurrara contra a mesa de chá, que estava encostada á parede. No momento em que caiu como uma boneca de pano, um barulho horrendo anunciou o fim do delicado aparelho de chá.

Chocada, Hinata mal notou o desastre a seus pés.

- Seu monstro, diga que não seria capaz de tamanha atrocidade – gritou a plenos pulmões.

Mas Sasuke já havia deixado a sala.

Odiava o marido, e o pensamento provocou uma pontada de dor em seu peito. Há algum tempo era incapaz de sentir tal sentimento, pois a alegria de ama-lo e a convicção de que o amaria para sempre preenchia todos os espaços.

Agora a única coisa que queria era sumir com aquele sentimento.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá pessoas õ/

Mais uma fic SasuHina... Estou com três fics para atualizar, mas não podia deixar de postar essa. E ela será atualizada com mais frequência porque tenho muitos capítulos prontos.

Já tinha escrito ela há algum tempo e criei coragem para posta-la. Está uma porcaria, mas espero de coração que gostem. Foi inspirada inicialmente num livro, mas vai tomar um rumo totalmente diferente.

Esse capitulo está um pouco... entediante, acho. Porque é feito para apresentar como serão os personagens principais, e o pivô do que acontecerá daqui pra frente.

Bom, espero a opinião de vocês.

Já nee

Obs: A Vingança Gera ódio ou Amor será atualizada domingo ou segunda. Desculpem o atraso. *-*


	2. A Resposta

Sasuke não pretendia encerrar o encontro dessa maneira. Mas se tornou impossível conversar com Hinata de modo civilizado.

Enquanto trocava de roupa em sua suíte, Sasuke ainda tentava conter a raiva. Maldita Hinata! Por que tinha sempre de tornar as coisas tão difíceis?

O cavaleiro se preparou sem um único olhar ao espelho, sua mente se voltava para assuntos mais importantes, como os deveres e as responsabilidades que acompanhavam sua posição de duque. Tudo mais ficava em segundo plano.

Sasuke calçou as botas de cano alto sempre impecavelmente polidas e terminou de abotoar a jaqueta.

Os rumores sobre o divórcio o aborreciam profundamente. Nunca, em todos os anos de sua família á frente de San Rinaldo, um Uchiha real havia se divorciado. Os rumores eram inadmissíveis, e precisava acabar com eles.

Avisou um empregado qualquer que iria cavalgar, e com passos firmes, se dirigiu ao estábulo. A cabeça voltada para os rumores envolvendo o nome de sua família. Tinha esperança de que Hinata se oferecesse para ajudar de maneira espontânea, ledo engano. E agora a teimosia insuportável da esposa, o levara a fazer algo impensado.

A última coisa que queria fazer era ameaças, ainda mais relacionadas ao Adam. Apesar de todos os defeitos, Hinata era uma mãe maravilhosa. Se sentia perturbado pelas coisas que disse.

Mas agora que já havia ameaçado, seria capaz de cumprir? Se fosse preciso, seria capaz de se comportar como o monstro que Hinata o acusara de ser?

Cavalgou durante uma hora, com as mesmas perguntas martelando em sua mente. Quando voltou ao estábulo e desmontou, já sabia a resposta.

Cumpriria a ameaça temporariamente. Relutante, é claro, mas situações desesperadas exigem atitudes também desesperadas, e esperava que o choque trouxesse Hinata ao mundo das pessoas sensatas.

Agora o problema era dela. Se fosse esperta e se rendesse, não teria de lidar com um monstro.

**OoOoO**

Da janela do Salão Rosa, Hinata olhava para o jardim. Sua cabeça doía, não conseguia conter os pensamentos em relação ao duque.

Se o duque voltasse a fazer parte de seus dias, quem poderia prever o efeito dessa presença sobre sua mente, seu coração?

Acabaria se encontrando novamente naquele lugar sombrio onde já estivera antes, e desta vez seria incapaz de reconstruir a própria vida e reconquistar a tranqüilidade.

Estava começando a escurecer, e Adam e Ino não estavam em parte alguma. Não os viu voltar, embora esperasse atentamente.

E, enquanto olhava para o jardim, Hinata franziu a testa, e rapidamente a lembrança da ameaça que Sasuke fizera a alguns minutos apareceu em sua mente. Não disse que cooperaria, e talvez ele houvesse decidido cumprir a terrível promessa.

Com um grito horrorizado, a duquesa saiu do salão e correu ao elevador no fim do corredor. Desesperada, se dirigiu ao quarto de Adam, que ficava no último andar. Não suportaria ficar longe de seu filho. Quando as portas se abriram, saiu correndo como um animal cego de medo.

Ao entrar, viu Ino parada ao lado da caixa de brinquedo, guardando algumas peças. Onde estava Adam? Não o via em lugar algum.

Quando já estava se desesperando completamente, eis que surge uma pequena figura pendurada em seu andador.

- Adam, meu anjo! – ela suspirou, se ajoelhou e logo encheu seu filho de beijos e carinhos.

Ficou algum tempo brincando com ele. Adam era a cópia do pai, Hinata sentia o coração apertar quando se lembrava do duque. Como o homem que tanto amava se tornou o motivo de seu desespero?

Rapidamente sua mente a levou ao dia em que se apaixonara por Sasuke.

Aos dez anos de cidade, foi convidada, com sua família, a passar as férias no Palácio Uchiha. Se sentou em um dos pátios para esperar a irmã caçula de Sasuke, Kate, quando ele surgira.

- Olá, quem é você?

Hinata o olhava e sentia seu coração falhar algumas batidas. Estaria sonhando? Esse homem devia ser um príncipe de contos de fadas? Nunca havia visto olhos tão negros e profundos, os cabelos também negros e um sorriso que ameaçava faze-la desmaiar.

- Meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga.

- Hyuuga? – ele falou, parecendo querer lembrar de algo - Ah sim. Minha irmã sempre fala de você. É a filha mais velha do Marquês de Roma.

Hinata criava coragem para perguntar quem era ele, mesmo que já tivesse uma idéia. Já conhecera Itachi, irmão mais velho de Kate, então esse devia ser Sasuke, o filho do meio.

- É um prazer conhece-la Hinata. Sou Sasuke Uchiha. Espero que nos vejamos mais vezes.

E se viram, não com tanta freqüência quanto Hinata desejava, mas já era o suficiente para alimentar aquela centelha de paixão. Sentia corar cada vez que o via, mesmo a distância. Coisa que Kate, infelizmente, notara.

- Está apaixonada por meu irmão – ela afirmara, sorrindo marota – Vou contar a ele!

- N-não estou. Por favor não faça isso, Kate.

- É claro que está. Mas não se preocupe, não vou contar nada. Sei que meus irmãos são muito bonitos, e que poucas resistem a eles – ela falou, se sentindo orgulhosa.

Os anos foram passando, e as visitas ao Palácio Uchiha, foram se repetindo. O bastante para aquele sentimento criar raízes profundas no peito de Hinata. Sabia que Sasuke estava fora de seu alcance, mas mesmo assim, sonhava.

O primeiro problema era a idade. Sasuke era quatorze anos mais velho, e Hinata sabia que nunca poderia ter elegância, cultura e inteligência o suficiente para chamar a atenção dele. Sabia que aos seus olhos não passava de uma criança.

A partir dos quinze anos, Hinata passou a ver Sasuke cada vez menos, as visitas ao palácio eram poucas, e ele nunca estava quando ia. Achou melhor, não poderia sustentar uma paixão sem futuro.

Afinal, longe dos olhos, longe do coração.

Mas o destino tinha outros planos para Hinata. Ela encontrava Sasuke raramente, em banquetes, festas ou casamentos, mas essas poucas vezes eram o bastante para manter o amor vivo dentro dela.

Ao longo dos anos, não notava, mas se guardou para Sasuke. Nunca beijou outro homem, e não tivera nenhum namorado e menos ainda alguma relação sexual. Quando uma tragédia aconteceu.

Aos sessenta anos, Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha morreram em um acidente de carro. E Sasuke, anos antes do previsto, foi coroado. Sempre foi um sucessor muito popular, mas faltava algo: era solteiro.

Na época todos sabiam de seu romance com Lady Sakura Haruno, a linda filha de um conde local. Seria ela a futura duquesa?

E hinata rezava desesperada, mesmo se achando ridí que ele não se casasse com Lady Haruno, se casaria com outra. Não tinha chance.

E o estranho acontecera. Alguns meses mais tarde, sua família foi convidada para um jantar no Palácio Uchiha, onde Sasuke a convidara para dançar. Enquanto bailavam, ele falou:

- Seria ótimo se nos conhecêssemos melhor, não Hinata?

- E-eu adoraria.

E assim começou um rápido e intenso namoro. Algumas aparições em público, já foram o bastante para criarem rumores, mas agora envolvendo seu nome. Mas sempre soube que Sasuke não a amava, por isso se assustou, quando três meses mais tarde, ele a pediu em casamento.

Sei que está assustada. É uma grande responsabilidade ser uma duquesa, mas sei que é capaz. Minha mãe sempre a ajudara quando for preciso. Passou boa parte de sua vida perto do Palácio e sabe como as coisas funcionam. Logo vai se acostumar. Ficarei muito feliz se aceitar.

O pedido de casamento soava como uma oferta de emprego, e nenhuma palavra havia sido dita sobre sentimentos. Mas era sua chance de ficar perto do homem que amava. Sabia que não era amada, mas seu amor valia pelos dois.

O casamento foi celebrado na Catedral de San Rinaldo. Aos vinte anos, Hinata era o modelo perfeito para o lindo vestido com que se casou.

Voaram para a Sicília em lua-de-mel. Nunca se sentiu tão nervosa, mas estava feliz, iria perder sua virgindade com o homem de sua vida.

Os primeiros meses foram perfeitos. Sasuke ainda não a amava, mas eram companheiros e amigos, e os momentos em seu quarto, seja conversando ou fazendo amor, eram inesquecíveis.

Foi quando, quatro meses mais tarde, a mãe de Sasuke morreu. Muitos disseram que ela não havia superado a morte de Fugaku e Itachi.

Sasuke ficou perdido. A perda da mãe, logo depois de perder seu pai e seu irmão, o abalara totalmente. Embora tentasse confortar-lo, Hinata se sentia inútil. Foi quando seu casamento começou a desmoronar.

Engravidou, e pouco a pouco pode ver a felicidade voltar aos olhos de Sasuke. Conseguiu seu herdeiro, agora estava tudo perfeito. Foi quando se sentia uma baleia, que os rumores sobre Lady Haruno e seu marido começaram. Ela tentou ignora-los, mas estava perturbada. Qualquer telefonema fora de hora ou quando Sasuke chegava tarde, eram motivos para jogar na cara dele que a estava traindo. Ele apenas negava e pedia para ela se acalmar.

Durante algum tempo após o parto, deixou todos os problemas de lado e tudo girava em torno de seu pequeno, foi quando a alegria que achava compartilhar com seu marido, começou a desaparecer.

Uma noite, uma ligação foi transferida acidentalmente ao seu quarto.

- Olá querido – ouviu a voz de Lady Haruno no telefone.

- Acho que está falando com a pessoa errada – Hinata respondeu, fria.

Aquela noite, Sasuke e ela discutiram violentamente. Em vez de tentar acalma-la como fazia antes, ele pareceu cansar de negar e agora gritava e ameaçava. Aquela foi a primeira briga de muitas que ainda estavam. Algum tempo depois, decidiram fazer o acordo.

- Tenho certeza que será o melhor para nós dois.

- Também acho. Agora terá muito tempo para ficar com Lady Haruno, não é? – falou, logo depois.

- Exatamente – Sasuke respondeu friamente, e logo saiu do quarto. Pronto, conseguira uma confissão. Nesse instante, Hinata sentiu algo morrer dentro dela.

O barulho das gargalhadas do filho, a fizeram sair de seu mundinho de lembranças.

Foi o amor que tinha por Adam e seus deveres de duquesa – incluindo o balé, que adorava - que a ajudaram a levantar a cabeça e tentar ter uma vida nova. Sem Sasuke.

E agora isso. Sentia que iria morrer.

Depois de colocar Adam para dormir, e observa-lo por minutos. Hinata sentiu seu coração se acalmar, já sabia o que fazer. O medo a fez enxergar que não conseguiria sobreviver sem seu pequeno.

Se dirigia ao seu quarto decidida. Sentada na beirada da cama, pegou o telefone e discou o número do quarto do duque.

A voz dele a fizera tremer, mas não hesitou:

- Sobre o que discutimos hoje... pode contar comigo. Farei tudo que quiser.

E sem esperar resposta, desligou, sentindo que havia acabado de passar pelos portões do Inferno.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas lindas *-*

Bom não tenho muito que comentar. Espero que gostem da fic, como estou muitos capítulos prontos, resolvi postar antes do esperado^^. Aviso desde já que a fic terá nove ou dez capítulos, não será muito longa xD

O capitulo está um saco, mas o próximo reserva algo mais emocionante... acho.

Obs: Precisei inventar uma irmã pro Sasuke, er... não tinha muito sentido a Hinata ficar brincando com o Itachi neh xD

**pandoraff93: ***-* Nossa, muito obriigada, fico muito muito feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste desse capitulo, e apareça por aqui sempre *-* BjO°

**Rukia-sama** –Ruki-chan *-* Fiquei toda boba com sua review. Ohh Amiga, é muito bom saber que você gostou ^.^ Bom, é preciso o Sasuke grosso assim, por enquanto neh ;D Também te adoro, Ruki *-* BjO ° :*

**DoidissimaLoka –** xDFico feliz que tenha gostado. Talvez, se ela não cooperar neh =/ Espero que goste desse capitulo – BjO° =)

Ja nee

Obs: REVIEWS? xD


	3. E o teatro começou

Hinata havia tomado sua decisão, e agora era hora de cumpri-la. O primeiro teste aconteceria esta noite, na ópera.

A duquesa estava em seus aposentos com Tenten, sua criada pessoal, e Lee o cabeleireiro, que dava os toques finais.

- Está maravilhosa, Sua Graça – ele falou, enquanto sorria e observava os cabelos puxados para trás e reunidos no alto da cabeça, de onde caiam até os ombros em uma cascata negra – Quando a virem, as pessoas esquecerão de olhar para o palco. Todos os olhos estarão voltados para o camarote real.

Hinata riu. Lee sempre era capaz de levantar sua auto-estima.

- É muita bondade sua dizer essas coisas, mas espero que esteja enganado. Sinceramente, espero que esqueçam que estou presente.

A última coisa que desejava era ser observava durante toda a noite. Essa farsa com Sasuke já seria difícil demais sem uma platéia atenta!

Se olhando no espelho, tentava ignorar o aperto no estômago, e se concentrar na imagem ali refletida. O vestido de cetim azul claro era justo, sem alças, com a saia longa e cortada em uma das laterais até a altura dos joelhos para facilitar na hora de andar. O colar de diamantes que estava pendurado em seu delicado pescoço era maravilhoso e combinavam com seus brincos, que estavam descobertos por causa do glamuroso penteado. Estava perfeita, tinha que admitir. Mas... e aquela expressão em seu rosto?

Parecia feliz, calma, controlada e imperturbável? Hinata tentou sorrir. Seria capaz de oferecer um sorriso convincente? Os faria pensar que tinha uma vida perfeita e maravilhosa? Havia sido boa nisso no passado, mas estava sem prática.

Conscientes dos olhares de expectativa de Tenten e Lee, Hinata riu.

- Acho que estou bem. Fizeram um excelente trabalho.

Viu pelo canto do olho, Lee dar um pulinho extasiado. Tenten retribui o comentário com um sorriso solidário. Estava com a duquesa desde o casamento, e compreendia um pouco do que passava em sua mente. A sra. Uchiha nunca comentou sobre seus problemas pessoais, mas Tenten sempre foi uma criada presente e observou todo o sofrimento pelo que a patroa passou, a admirava muito. Tinha consciência de sua sorte por conhecer uma pessoa como a duquesa. Sabia que ela estava nervosa por essa primeira aparição com o duque em meses.

- Aposto que vai dar tudo certo, Sua Graça.

- Isso aí, vá e arrase – Lee disse animado, Hinata não pode conter um sorriso.

**OoOo**

Desceu as escadas, tratando de deixar essas palavras em sua mente. De cabeça erguida e ombros eretos, passou pela porta e quase caiu ao ver o marido.

Sasuke estava ao lado da lareira conversando com um dos empregados, mas se virou imediatamente como se sentisse que ela estava ali. Quando seus olhos se encontraram e ela se deparou com a beleza do rosto perfeito e másculo, sentiu algo explodir dentro de seu peito.

- Está muito bonita, e pontual. O carro chegará daqui a pouco.

- Ótimo.

Como podia se derreter diante do homem que a fez sofrer tanto? E cadê todo o ódio que sentia?

Hinata sabia que sua reação não tinha nada a ver com ódio. Era atração. Sasuke é o homem mais sensual que conheceu, e o traje formal só realçava isso.

O som de um carro parando no pátio interrompeu seus devaneios.

- Vamos.

O motorista esperou que se acomodassem e logo fechou a porta, pouco depois um potente Rolls Royce ia em direção ao Royal Theatre.

- Teve um bom dia?

Oh então ele tentava ser gentil, mesmo quando estavam a sós. Bem, poderia aproveitar para ensaiar um pouco.

- Excelente. E você?

- Tive um dia ocupado, como sempre, mas muito proveitoso. Recebemos a visita de uma delegação alemã e passei horas numa reunião com eles – Hinata tinha que admitir, Sasuke era um chefe de estado perfeito, dedicado e trabalhador ao extremo, honesto e justo como poucos. O admirava por sua dedicação – Mas, afinal, como foi seu dia?

- Como sempre. Alguns compromissos de caridade na parte da manhã e uma visita a um novo abrigo. – Hinata também se tornou uma nobre dedicada ao trabalho – Depois passei boa parte da tarde no Primo Balé.

- Ah! E como está o Primo?

Hinata notou um tom diferente na voz do marido. Sabia que Sasuke não aprovava muito a relação dela com o maior balé do país, ou melhor, com a sua excêntrica diretora, a poderosa Tsudane Senju.

Ela e o duque haviam discutido muito no passado, Tsudane se recusou a incorporar seu renomado corpo de balé com um dos projetos de artes de Sasuke. Além de amar o balé, Hinata decidiu se dedicar pessoalmente ao Primo por saber que o marido ainda estava furioso com Tsudane.

- O que a bruxa anda fazendo ultimamente?

Hinata conteve um sorriso, Sasuke sempre se referia a Tsudane como bruxa.

- Está dirigindo a peça Cinderella. E acho que será uma produção especial.

- Aposto que a bruxa fará uma das irmãs malvadas.

- Não, elas serão representadas por homens – Hinata pretendia esconder uma coisa em relação á peça, não pretendia discutir nada agora – Espero que apareça em uma das apresentações.

- Duvido.

Estavam chegando ao Royal Theatre e o motorista teve de reduzir a velocidade para vencer a multidão que se aglomerava na calçada.

- Muito bem, a encenação vai começar. Pronta para entrar em ação.

- Farei o possível para ser convincente.

- Não, minha querida – ele começou, com tom ameaçador – você será convincente. Não se esqueça de sua punição caso não desempenhe seu papel da forma que eu quero.

Hinata o encarou, num misto de raiva e medo.

- Não se preocupe. Já disse que vou colaborar, e é que o que vou fazer.

No instante seguinte ela provou que estava falando sério. O motorista veio abrir a porta, e com um sorriso radiante, a duquesa tomou o braço do marido e permitiu que fosse conduzida até o salão de entrada.

**OoOoO**

Milhares de câmeras registraram o momento em que, antes de irem para o camarote, ela lançou um olhar apaixonado para o duque ao que ele respondeu com lindo sorriso.

Hinata e Sasuke representavam muito bem. Pareciam relaxados e felizes em seu camarote real, e ninguém pode deixar de notar a beleza da duquesa e os constantes olhares de adoração trocados pelo casal.

Quando as luzes se apagaram, Hinata pôde finalmente relaxar e refletir sobre a estranha situação. Nunca imaginou fingir estar encantada com a companhia do duque. Na verdade sua preocupação era esconder esse encanto!

Várias vezes durante a apresentação, Hinata se pegou observando os ombros fortes e o corpo definido do marido, ninguém podia negar, Sasuke era o sonho de toda mulher.

- Está gostando? – ele perguntou no intervalo, enquanto tomava champanhe – Parecia tão entretida...

E estava, pelo menos quando não estava olhando pra ele. E por que ele estava a observando?

- Parecia?

- Sim, e devo dizer que está muito bonita. E também estive pensando que..., bem já é hora de termos outro filho – ele falou, como quem não quer nada.

- O quê?

Hinata o encarou, os olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho.

- Já discutimos esse assunto antes e concordamos que teríamos três ou quatro filhos.

- Sim, mas...

- Já é hora de pensarmos no número dois.

Pensar no número dois? Sasuke só podia ter enlouquecido. Não ficavam nem no mesmo cômodo da casa sem saírem no tapa, imagine voltarem a ter relações sexuais.

Hinata estava prestes a abrir a boca para retrucar, quando a campainha anunciou o início do segundo ato.

Finalmente a noite chegou ao fim, e ocorreu tudo bem, conforme a previsão de Tenten. Agora só precisavam ir cumprimentar os atores atrás do palco.

Mas quando estava conversando com um deles, a mascára quase caiu. Ao se virar para um canto mais afastado, Hinata viu Sasuke conversando com a única pessoa que esperava não encontrar ali: a bela e rosada Lady Sakura.

Sakura ria, jogava os cabelos e enchia o ar com seu perfume adocicado. Hinata sentiu que um bloco de gelo tomava conta de seu coração.

Só havia uma reação possível, e mesmo que sentisse uma enorme vontade de arrancar fio por fio daquela cabeleira rosa, não poderia colocar tudo a perder. Reunindo todo o orgulho que possuía, caminhou com dignidade até onde estavam o duque e sua amante.

- Boa noite, Lady Sakura. Espero que tenha apreciado a ópera.

Sakura se virou com um sorriso falso, que não foi capaz de esconder sua surpresa. Antigamente Hinata pularia em sua rival á base de unhas e dentes, mas a raiva que sentia agora era menos histérica, e mais cínica.

- Sim, gostei muito, Sua Graça. Estava exatamente dizendo ao duque que essa deve ter sido uma das melhores apresentações que já vi.

- Também gostei.

Em seguida, Sasuke segurou seu braço e praticamente a arrastara para fora. Devia estar com medo que ela fizesse um escândalo, pensou Hinata, enquanto sorria para as pessoas que a cumprimentavam.

** OoOoO**

Hinata manteve o fingimento até entrarem no Rolls Royce novamente, sempre sorrindo e acenando para a multidão. Mas logo que fecharam a porta do carro, ela se virou ressentida para o marido.

- Você é realmente muito ousado.

- Não pude evitar. Ela se aproximou e começou a conversar – mas não era um pedido de desculpa, não tinha nem sinal de arrependimento em sua voz. Pelo contrário, ele parecia estar impaciente – Vamos encerrar o assunto.

Isso foi o bastante para deixar Hinata furiosa.

- Não, não vou encerrar o assunto coisa nenhuma. Acho que temos que discutir.

- Na minha opinião, já discutimos isso o suficiente no passado. Além do mais, é uma conversa que não nos leva a lugar nenhum, somente ao descontrole.

Ela achou melhor se calar, Sasuke falara com fúria em seus olhos. E isso a assustou, e muito.

Quando o Rolls começou a subir a colina rumo ao palácio, Hinata voltou a encarar o marido, agora com coragem brilhando em seus olhos.

- Então não quer discutir o que aconteceu no teatro? Não me importo, vou falar minha opinião. Seu comportamento foi uma desonra. Como se atreve a, depois de me forçar a fazer esse teatro ridículo, ficar conversando com sua amante publicamente?

- Tudo que fiz foi conversar com alguém que me cumprimentou, e duvido que alguém tenha ficado escandalizado com meu comportamento.

Provavelmente não. Não era de conhecimento público o romance fora do casamento do duque, e o encontro deve ter passado despercebido pela maioria.

- Talvez eu tenha ficado escandalizada. Esfregar sua traição em minha cara foi grosseiro e de mau gosto.

Sasuke a olhou furioso e se virou para a janela.

- Vou tentar evitar esse tipo de situação, tudo bem?

E o comentário soou como um insulto para Hinata.

- Estou começando a me arrepender de ter começado com essa farsa. VocÊ não passa de um homem arrogante e egoísta, que não se preocupa com ninguém além de si mesmo.

- Então somos dois.

- Como?

- Você só se importa com seu ciúme infantil. Não pensa em sua posição de duquesa. A única coisa que quer é se comportar como a criança mimada que ainda é.

- Não é verdade. É claro que me importo com minhas obrigações. Mas não sou hipócrita como você, e por isso odeio representar essa farsa. Se quer saber minha opinião ela não é necessária.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas continuaremos com ela, e depois voltaremos a viver separados. Não antes, é claro, de resolvermos aquele assunto pendente.

Hinata franziu a testa, e demorou alguns segundos para entender. Ele se referia a idéia absurda de ter outro filho.

- Nunca! Esqueça!Não haverá outras crianças senhor duque! Não suportaria ter outro filho de um ser tão desprezível!

- Lamento informar, mas terá que encontrar uma forma de suportar – Sasuke suspirou – Encare o fato como parte de seus deveres de duquesa.

- Tenho uma sugestão: Porque não tem seu precioso filho, com Lady Haruno? Sei que ela se sentiria honrada.

- Não seja cinica. Querida, vai ser do jeito que eu quero, quanto antes aceitar isso, melhor.

- Não pode me obrigar. Não haverá outro filho, Sasuke – Hinata falou, em pânico –Isso tudo é um absurdo! Não quero ter mais nenhuma ligação com você! Na verdade, essa é a última que o acompanhei a algum lugar.

O carro parou, e Hinata abriu a porta rapidamente, querendo se livrar do ar sufocante do automóvel. Mas Sasuke foi mais rápido, e a agarrou pela cintura.

- Você deixara de ter ligação comigo, quando eu decidir – ele sussurrou – Até lá engolirá nosso relacionamento á força.

- Tire as mãos de mim!

Ele continuou segurando.

- Espero que tenha ouvido, porque é assim que vai ser – ele sorriu divertido – Semana que vem vamos á Londres, e então teremos um cenário perfeito para nossa segunda lua-de-mel.

Hinata se soltou e fugiu como se corresse de um fantasma. Correndo, entrou no palácio e subiu as escada até o segundo andar, onde se trancou.

Cerrando os punhos com força, fez um último juramento.

- Nunca! Nunca! Enquanto eu viver!

* * *

**N/A**: Olá pessoas *-*

Esse capitulo está gigantesco... espero que não durmam enquanto lerem xD. Mas achei melhor não dividir em dois, sei lah porquê.

Adorei fazer o Lee cabeleireiro *-* Ficou bizarro, mas to nem aí, eu gostei =P

Enfim, espero que gostem.

Ps: Esses dois adoram brigar hein

**Rukia-sama** – *-* Também tenho essa vontade, mas é o Sasuke neh, eu perdôo ;D Claro que adoro xD Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado =] Sempre, odeio ela ó.ó Deve ser uma coisinha linda mesmo *-* Também com os pais que tem =D Espero que não tenha morrido ahsuahs O capitulo não demorou muito viu xD Espero que goste também *-* BjO Ruki-chan

**Mishaxdeidara** – Que bom que gostou *-* Espero que ache esse capitulo sei lah emocionante =D Acho que vai ser sim 8D Também Amo o (deu pra notar neh xD) BjO°

**Madly Silly** - Não sei por que mas não consegui responder tua review *-* Mas enfim, que bom que gostou, xD, ficou muito feliiz *-* Tambéém já cheguei a chorar, é foda mesmo =/ Espero que goste do capitulo xD BjO °

Ja nee

REVIEWS?


	4. Brigas? Imagina

Hinata tomou um banho e, mais calma, decidiu ir ver Adam. Encontrou a babá na sala de estar da suíte do bebê, lendo um livro. Como todos os serviçais do palácio, Ino se levantou quando viu a duquesa e, sorrindo, a cumprimentou.

- Boa noite, Sua Graça. Gostou da ópera?

- Foi muito bonita, Ino. E o pequeno ditador? Se comportou?

- Ele foi um amor. Agora o pequeno está dormindo.

- Vou dar uma olhada nele. Não se preocupe, não vou acorda-lo.

Hinata deixou a porta entreaberta, e entrou na ponta dos pés.

O quarto era banhado pela luz suave de um abajur, e o pequeno estava com os braços acima da cabeça e com o rosto virado para um dos lados, estava completamente adormecido.

Hinata olhou para o filho e sentiu o coração transbordar de amor. Essa criança foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua vida, tinha certeza disso.

Adam era muito parecido com o pai, os mesmos cabelos e olhos negros, e muitas vezes demonstrava ter o mesmo temperamento explosivo. Era como se não houvesse herdado um único gene da mãe.

Em alguns momentos do passado Hinata sofreu com a semelhança. Olhar para o filho e não se lembrar do Sasuke era impossível, mas aos poucos se recuperou desse sentimento ridículo. Adam era seu bebê, e tomaria todo o cuidado para que ele não fosse infiel como seu pai.

Com um suspiro, fixou os olhos no rosto do filho, Hinata se lembrou dos acontecimentos da noite. Estava apreensiva, pois sabia que, apesar daquele lampejo de desejo, ou melhor, por causa dele não devia se deitar com Sasuke nunca mais. Sabia que não conseguiria apagar o fogo depois da primeira faísca.

Mas... e quanto a Adam? O privaria do direito de ter irmãos ou irmãs? No passado diria não, mas agora era diferente, para cumprir seu dever de mãe e dar irmãos ao Adam, iria se destruir.

Não, teria que ser forte. Precisava se afastar de Sasuke e cumprir a promessa de não gerar mais filhos dele. E também devia arranjar um modo para se pôr um ponto final nessa farsa sem sofrer as conseqüências. De uma coisa sabia: a viagem a Londres não poderia acontecer.

Perdida em pensamentos, Hinata não percebeu a figura alta e imponente parada perto da porta. Como ela, Sasuke também decidiu dar uma olhada no filho, mas ao vê-la ali parada, fizera um sinal para a babá se calar e ficara ali observando.

O duque ainda usava as roupas formais com que fora á ópera, porque passou a última meia hora dando uma olhada em alguns documentos que chegaram enquanto estava fora. Enquanto passava os olhos pelos documentos, pensava em Hinata, alguém que raramente o deixava em paz.

De vez em quando se surpreendia pensando se não fora injusto com a jovem esposa, se não teria sido melhor escolher outra mulher para ser duquesa. Jamais teve a intenção de feri-la, e, no começo, tinha certeza que ela havia compreendido que aquele casamento era apenas um negócio, uma espécie de convite para que se tornasse sua sócia. Nunca fingiu estar se casando por amor.

Por um momento Sasuke se lembrou dos aconteceu antes. A morte de seu pai e irmão o chocara profundamente, e a dor havia sido tão profunda que não o deixou pensar com bom senso. Ainda não sabe de onde tirou forças para continuar cumprindo com seus deveres.

Nessa época começou a ser pressionado para se casar e ter herdeiros. Os conselheiros sugeriram o nome de Hinata Hyuuga, uma jovem de dezenove anos, e a escolha parecia perfeita.

Gostava de Hinata, uma mulher jovem, saudável e sem passado sexual, termo importante para evitar futuros escândalos. E o mais importante de tudo, Hinata conhecia o palácio e sabia que tipo de vida levava um duque, bem como os deveres que teria como duquesa. Hinata jamais esperaria viver um amor de contos de fadas.

Pensando melhor, Sasuke agora sabia, era exatamente essa sua expectativa. Ela esperava algo que o marido não poderia oferecer. Os dois haviam se enganado.

E não poderia esquecer o problema com Sakura.

Sasuke suspirou. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes tentou fazer Hinata entender o quanto esse relacionamento era importante pra ele, pois era uma relação que não pretendia terminar só para abafar rumores e fofocas. Mas ela se recusou a entender, por fim se cansou das cenas histéricas e a desconfiança constante da esposa.

Hinata se inclinou para ajeitar as cobertas sobre o pequeno. Enquanto a observava, Sasuke teve certeza que não chegariam a nenhum acordo. Naquela noite ela o surpreendera com seu comportamento elegante diante de Sakura, mas depois tudo voltou a ser como antes. Mal entrou no carro, e ela começou com suas acusações e cobranças.

Mesmo assim, apesar de tudo, fazer outro filho com Hinata seria agradável. Sempre gostou de se deitar com a esposa, ela o excitava. Além do mais, não permitiria que Adam crescesse sozinho.

Hinata jogou um beijo silencioso para o filho e se virou para correu apressado, não queria ser surpreendido. Não foi pelo elevador, pois ela escutaria. Quando a duquesa finalmente apertou o botão do segundo andar, Sasuke já havia entrado em seu quarto. Lá, sozinho, admitiu que esperava ansioso a viagem á Londres. E esperava que dessa vez tivessem uma menina, e que ela fosse tão linda quanto a mãe, apenas menos – como diria um velho amigo – problemática.

**OoOo**

- Recebeu o itinerário da viagem?

- Sim, estava justamente dando uma olhada nele.

- Ótimo. Quer alguma explicação?

Essa manhã Sasuke a telefonou para avisar que passaria em seu escritório para discutir sobre a viagem, havia dois anos desde a última vez que ele pisara lá. O que estaria tramando?

- Não, está tudo muito claro.

Não que pretendesse acompanha-lo, apenas não havia achado uma desculpa para não ir...ainda. Mitsuro, sua secretária, havia passado o dia anterior examinando sua agenda, tentando encontrar algum compromisso inadiável, mas o esforço fora em vão. Mas Hinata não desistiu... Acabaria pensando em alguma coisa.

- Como já deve ter percebido serão três dias de atividade, mas o esforço trará grandes vantagens para San Rinaldo.

- Espero que sim.

Sasuke sorriu e sentou-se sobre a mesa.

Hinata respirou fundo. Esperava que a visita fosse rápida mas pelo jeito se enganou. Em outras circunstâncias aceitaria essa viagem sem pensar duas vezes. Adorava Londres e o povo britânico, e também gostava muito da família real. Mas viajar com Sasuke? Isso era algo em que preferia nem pensar.

- Os olhos da mídia estão sobre nós. Será uma ótima oportunidade de reforçar a idéia de casal apaixonado e feliz.

Hinata também pensou nisso, a viagem seria o ápice da farsa e depois disso os rumores sobre divórcio sumiriam. Mas Sasuke tinha outras idéias para a viagem, e essa era a razão que a impediam de ir.

De repente sentiu raiva de Sasuke, por ele estar a colocando em uma situação dificil, por força-la a mentir e enganar.

Finalmente o encarou, o acusando.

- Saber que estou concordando com tudo isso por uma chantagem não o incomoda? Não o aborrece saber que tudo isso me enoja?

- Lamento ouvir isso. Esse deve ser o motivo para você tentar loucamente encontrar uma forma de fugir da viagem, não é? Sim, eu sei o que andou tramando – ele sorriu, quando notou o espanto em meus olhos - Não vai conseguir, você aceitou colaborar e é isso que vai fazer... em todos os sentidos.

- Só aceitei aparições em público, isso não envolve aproximação afetiva.

- De uma forma ou de outra, vai concordar com isso também.

- Nunca! – Hinata gritou quando o viu se aproximar da porta – Já disse que não terei outro filho seu.

- Terá muitos outros – ele falou, com um olhar penetrante.

- Não! Tente me obrigar – Hinata parou, e recuperou ofolego. Que coisa estúpida acabou de fazer? Esse havia sido um desafio perigoso. Mas já que começou... – Nunca mais ultrapassará a porta do meu quarto.

- Não? Veremos – ele se virou e viu um pôs ter do Primo Balé – A propósito ouvi falar que se envolverá profundamente com a nova produção da bruxa. Irá se apresentar em Cinderella?

- E se me apresentar?

- Receio ser obrigado a pedir que mude de idéia. Uma duquesa não pode subir em um palco e dançar. Considero inapropriado.

- Problema seu.

- Não vou discutir. Agora que já sabe minha opinião espero que tome a decisão certa, não quero ser obrigado a intervir.

- Por que sempre estraga tudo? Não pode sumir da minha vida e me deixar em paz?

- Não, infelizmente não posso. Deixa-la em paz não faz parte dos meus planos. Sugiro que comece a se acostumar com minha presença.

E com um sorriso divertido, se virou e saiu.

**OoOo**

O único motivo para ter acontecido era porque estava muito perturbada. Hinata sentia o sangue ferver depois do encontro com Sasuke. Ao voltar de um compromisso no centro da cidade, atravessou correndo o pátio para fugir da chuva forte que caia e escorregou, jogando todo o peso de seu corpo sobre o tornozelo.

- Meu tornozelo – falou para o mordomo que se aproximou para socorre-la – Deve estar quebrado.

O mordomo a levou para o Salão e chamou o médico da família, Dr. Minato Uzumaki, mas como este estava em férias, seu filho viria em seu lugar.

Hinata se encontrava deitada em sua cama, quando o doutor foi anunciado. Se ajeitou e tentou não mexer o tornozelo, que estava inchado e muito dolorido. Sentiu seu rosto corar quando um belo loiro de olhos azuis entrou sorrindo e a cumprimentou.

- Bom dia senhorita Uchiha, sou Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas *-*

Mais um capitulo... espero que gostem, está um tédio mas pelo menos meu loirinho gatinho apareceu õ/

Mas já vou adiantando Hinata não vai trair o Sasuke, a mulher é doida pelo dito cujo... mas ele não sabe disso neh ;D Veremos se o gostosão Uchiha é ciumento *-*

Er... já notaram que não sei ficar quieta, então vou parando por aqui senão falo a fic inteira xD

**Mishaxdeidara** – Que bom que gostou –Também adoro a Hinata cinica **O** xD Aaushaushaus Ohh boa idéia *-* Apoiadaaa...joga ela pela janela Hina õ/ Espero que goste desse capitulo 8D

**Madly Silly** – Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado *-* Vai ter sim ashuahs Espero que goste desse capitulo *-*

**Rukia-sama** – Eu sempre odiei a Sakura, sei lah, ela ficar correndo atrás do Sasuke e ignorando o Naruto me irritou. Nossa, não tenho idéia de quando comecei a gostar de SasuHina O_º - Ela ta viva õ/ aeee /ignore - *-* Opa! Pensar no número dois? HINATA ACEITA! o.ó ² ashuahsuhas. Nem comento sobre a Sakura...rosada vadia ó.ó É verdade, o Uchiha é o todo-poderoso e pouco convencido hein ;D Vai ter hentai, só não garanto que irá prestar =] Espero que goste desse capitulo amiiga :*

**Gaby Santiago ;*** - Deixo sim, mas só um pouquinho ;D Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado *-* Bom, veremos, mas seria bom pro Sasuke aprender mesmo =D Obriigada **O** **Espero que goste desse capitulo Gaby *-***

**Me-chan** - Hina-chan tem que pegar o filho, fugir e dominar o mundo² Adorei isso ashuahsuhas O que é da Sakura ta guardado ó.ó Espero que goste desse capitulo, tchau =D

Ja nee *--*

REVIEWS?


	5. Decisão

- Bom, Sua Graça. A notícia boa é que não está quebrado. Mas se trata de uma luxação muito grave. Vou imobilizar o tornozelo e receitar alguns analgésicos, mas terá de ficar em repouso absoluto durante a semana.

- Uma semana? – Hinata perguntou, tentando não sorrir.

- Sim. Mas terá que tomar muito cuidado, qualquer movimento brusco pode piorar seu estado.

- Tudo bem.

O doutor se levantou e foi em direção á porta, mas antes se voltou para ela. Sorrindo, os grandes olhos azuis brilhando de curiosidade.

- Me permite fazer um comentário?

- Claro.

- Você é diferente.

- Diferente?

- Sim. Mas no bom sentido é claro, Sua Graça. É que... – ele se sentou aos pés da cama, e sussurrou – as duquesas, em geral, não são muito educadas – Hinata não conteve o riso. Ele lembrava uma criança excitada por contar um segredo.

- Sério?

- Sim – Sentia que a duquesa de San Rinaldo era realmente diferente, então falou com mais naturalidade – As que conheci apenas aparentam serem educadas e finas, mas quando sozinhas, são mimadas e cruéis. E você aparenta o que é.

- E o que aparento ser?

- Uma pessoa doce e educada.

- As aparências podem enganar.

- Eu sei. Mas não no seu caso.

Hinata apenas sorriu. Naruto Uzumaki era uma figura.

- Bom vou indo, e lembrando: descanso absoluto.

- Com toda a certeza.

- Qualquer coisa é só chamar. Até mais Sua Graça – e sem esperar resposta, ele saiu.

Hinata anotou mentalmente para se lembrar de sempre chamar o doutor Naruto Uzumaki. Adorou o modo como ele a tratou, ele foi...natural, não deixando de trata-la com respeito, é claro. Mas ao lado dele, ela se sentiu a Hinata Hyuuga, e não Hinata Uchiha, duquesa de San Rinaldo.

Hinata teve uma certeza: Havia tido a sorte de conhecer uma grande pessoa.

**OoOoO**

- Como ela está?

- Vai ficar bem. Mas precisará ficar em absoluto descanso pela próxima semana.

Se sentiu enfurecer repentinamente, Hinata seria capaz de cair de propósito?

- O que você acha, Naruto? Foi realmente um acidente?

- Tenho certeza que sim. Ninguém se machuca daquele modo de propósito, Sasuke – Naruto o encarou, risonho – Ela não é o monstro mimado que você me falou.

- Hm, ela é uma boa atriz.

- Você devia se dar a chance de conhece-la, e tentar não provoca-la nesse meio tempo.

- Converso com ela cinco minutos, e começa as acusações e escândalos. Já tentei conhece-la, você sabe. Apenas cansei. Ela não me escuta, e eu cansei de escutar ela. Hinata também, nunca tentou me conhecer.

- Eu a adorei. Devia ter me apresentado para ela antes.

- Devia mesmo. Mas passamos tanto tempo sem nos falarmos, que não me senti á vontade.

- Sinceramente, você é um idiota. Com uma mulher daquela eu parava de trabalhar.

- Ela é realmente incrível. Mas ao meu ver, tem mais defeitos que qualidades. Admito que sinto um enorme carinho por ela, mas ninguém precisa saber disso. Principalmente ela.

Naruto sabia por tudo que o amigo havia passado. Sempre soube que Hinata era a única que poderia faze-lo esquecer tudo. Só restava o duque se dar conta disso.

- Continuo te achando um idiota.

- Me pergunto porque somos amigos.

- Porque sou o único que tem coragem de dizer o que penso na sua cara. Amizade é isso, cara.

- Ta, tanto faz. Vou vê-la.

- Fale que eu mandei um beijo.

Sasuke saiu apressado, não antes de lhe lançar um olhar frio, deixando Naruto dando grandes gargalhadas em seu escritório.

**OoOoOo**

Com o tornozelo imobilizado e a dor amenizada pelo remédio, Hinata não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Conseguira escapar da viagem á Londres afinal. Foi uma saída um pouco drástica, mas muito eficiente.

Hinata jantou no quarto e depois se sentou na cama para assistir televisão, se sentindo relaxada. A próxima semana seria ótima, Sasuke estaria em Londres, e ela poderia aproveitar para ficar com seu filho.

Ainda estava pensando na sorte que teve, quando o telefone ao lado da cama tocou.

- Sim? – ela atendeu com a voz alegre.

A alegria morreu no instante em que ouviu a voz do marido.

- Soube do acidente. Como está o tornozelo?

- A dor diminuiu, mas a área ainda esta inchada, o dr. Uzumaki prescreveu repouso absoluto.

Sasuke não gostou nada do tom carinhoso com o qual ela falou o nome do Naruto.

- Estarei aí em poucos minutos.

- Oh não se preocupe – Hinata respondeu apressada, mas o duque já havia desligado.

Tentou não pensar no terrível confronto, onde ouviria as mais absurdas acusações. Não se surpreenderia se ele a acusasse de ter caído de propósito.

Finalmente ouviu os passos no corredor e prendeu a respiração, esperando que a porta se abrisse. No instante seguinte Sasuke entrou no quarto com passos silenciosos e sorriu.

- Olá. Trouxe um visitante.

Hinata o encarou e tensão desapareceu, dando lugar a um enorme sorriso. Nos braços de Sasuke, Adam também sorria.

- Deus, que surpresa maravilhosa.

- Sei que já passou da hora, mas o pequeno ditador se recusou a dormir – o duque se adiantou e colocou a criança sobre a cama, ao lado da mãe – agora fique quieto, e não machuque o pé da mamãe.

Hinata abraçou o filho. Já o vira algumas horas antes, mas a companhia de Adam nunca era demais.

- Por que ainda não dormiu rapazinho?

- Acho que ele queria vê-la – Sasuke opinou, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado da cama – E o tornozelo? Disse que a dor melhorou?

- O dr. Uzumaki receitou analgésicos, e graças a ele estou livre daquela dor horrível.

- Teve sorte por não ter sofrido algo pior. Soube que o tombo foi feio...

- É verdade.

De repente Hinata se deu conta. Sasuke estava sendo gentil, não havia raiva em seu tom de voz.

- Trate de tomar cuidado. Adam só tem uma mãe.

Hinata sorriu, tocada por um inesperado calor. Havia esquecido o quanto o duque poderia ser gentil.

Será que ele havia percebido que não poderia ir á Londres?

- Eu espero... que compreenda o que isso significa. Terei que ficar em absoluto repouso por algum tempo.

- Eu entendi. Lamento, mas sei que não posso mudar os fatos. Tente tomar cuidado na próxima vez que for atravessar um pátio molhado.

- Não estava prestando atenção. Minha mente estava ocupada com outras coisas.

Nesse momento Sasuke dizia a si mesmo que era parcialmente culpado pelo acidente. Sabia o quanto havia a perturbado naquele encontro, e agora sofria uma grande onda de arrependimento.

No instante que a viu, teve certeza que errara ao desconfiar dela.

- Vou pedir a minha secretária para telefonar para Londres amanhã cedo e avisar que não poderá me acompanhar.

- Lamento muito.

- Foi um acidente. Se não pode ir, não pode ir – Sasuke a encarou como se quisesse dizer algo, mas mudou de idéia e se levantou – Vou deixa-la descansar. Ainda tenho algumas coisas para fazer, e acho que este rapazinho finalmente está pronto para dormir – Ele estendeu os braços para Adam, que havia se aninhado aos peitos da mãe e começara a fechar os olhos – Dê um beijo de boa noite na mamãe e vamos para o quarto.

No instante seguinte os dois se dirigiam á porta, Adam com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do pai. E ao vê-lo juntos, Hinata sentiu o coração dar um salto dentro do peito.

- Descanse, virei vê-la novamente amanhã.

Hinata o viu fechar a porta e ficou em silêncio. Agora estava livre da viagem a Londres. Então porque se sentia tão estranha?

A euforia anterior desapareceu por completo. De repente se sentiu vazia.

Ainda podia ver a bela imagem de Sasuke com Adam nos braços. Pareciam tão perfeitos juntos! E saber que o filho tinha um pai que o amava tão profundamente aquecia seu coraçã que ele não pudesse dedicar um pouco desse amor á esposa.

Hinata tentou afastar esse pensamento. Era fraqueza, tolice.

Mas não conseguia se livrar da idéia. Tomada por uma súbita tristeza, deitou a cabeça contra o travesseiro e rompeu em lágrimas.

**OoOoO**

Naquela noite Hinata passou muito tempo olhando para o teto.

As lágrimas haviam sido loucuras.

Ultimamente se orgulhava de sua independência de espírito. Seu comportamento já não era mais controlado pela vontade de agradar ao Sasuke. Certamente não pretendia fazer nada para agrada-lo, mas tinha que admitir que sua reação em relação á viagem para Londres foi inteiramente provocada por seus sentimentos.

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais infeliz se sentia, Se comportou sem nenhum profissionalismo, e até com infantilidade. Já aprendeu a lidar com Sasuke, não? E quanto á ameaça de outro filho... era tolice se permitir ficar perturbada. Só precisava se manter firme e mostrar a ele que não conseguiria faze-la mudar de idéia. Para isso, só devia deixar a porta do quarto bem trancada.

O que faria em relação à viagem? Não havia chegado á resposta nenhuma quando, no meio da madrugada, adormeceu. Mas quando acordou na manhã seguinte, pouco antes das oito, já sabia o que fazer.

Ligou para o escritório do marido, onde ele certamente estaria a essa hora da manhã.

- Escute – disse ao ouvir a voz do marido – não cancele nada. Decidi acompanha-lo na viagem á Londres.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas *-*

Confesso que adorei escrever esse capitulo... amo a amizade entre o Naruto e o Sasuke ^.^

Realmente espero que gostem =D

E, bom como odeio o Carnaval, e vou ficar sem fazer nada o final de semana inteiro. Talvez poste o próximo capitulo lá por terça ou quarta. Depende do incentivo de vocês – lê-se reviews. ^^

**pandoraff93** – Obriigada *-* Pode deixar õ/ ahsuhas BjO

**Rukia-sama** – Ela é uma tonga por não enxergar o gatinho loirinho do lado dela – irrita. que por um acaso acho que deveria ser todo da Hina no anime/mangá² apoiada õ/. Aashuahsuha uau, sonhos assassinos? Adorei xD A Hinata realmente devia aceitar ter esse filho /cara de perva - Todo poderoso, gostoso e maravilhoso! ;D³ – Pervertida? Imagiina xD ahsuhausha – Cada vez que você fala/escreve isso ...me sinto toda orgulhosa õ/ E depois não é pervertida ahsuhaush – realmente, o Naruto não é de se jogar fora, mas tipo, o Sasuke é o Sasuke, não há discussão *-* Ohh que bom que gostou Ruki-chan *-* Espero que goste desse também =D BjO

Ja nee õ/

**REVIEWS?**

Ps: O hentai está chegando =P


	6. Londres

- Escute – disse ao ouvir a voz do marido – não cancele nada. Decidi acompanha-lo na viagem á Londres.

Sasuke entrou no quarto cinco minutos mais tarde.

- Será que pode me explicar o que isto significa? Por que este súbito entusiasmo pela viagem?

- Não chamaria exatamente de entusiasmo. Só acho que é meu dever acompanha-lo. Se cancelarmos, estaremos criando problemas para milhares de pessoas. Não quero ser responsável por essa imagem negativa.

Sasuke a observava atentamente. Já se acostumara a prever o comportamento da esposa, mas agora ela o surpreendeu novamente, em poucos dias. A primeira vez havia sido em relação á Sakura.

- As pessoas sempre compreendem situações de emergência.

- Talvez, mas acho que não devemos contar com essa compreensão. E afinal, não estou doente. Apenas luxei o tornozelo, posso perfeitamente cuidar do meu trabalho, seja aqui ou em Londres.

- Bravas palavras – Sasuke sorriu – mas será diferente. Aqui, o trabalho pode vir até você, o que não acontecerá em Londres.

- Eu sei, mas ainda temos três dias até a partida. Posso conversar com o dr Uzumaki e ver o que pode ser feito.

- Ok, fale com ele. Mas... não estou entendendo, Hinata. Pensei que não quisesse ir a Londres.

- Também pensei, mas passei a noite refletindo sobre isso e concluí que seria irresponsabilidade.

Não conhecia essa faceta da personalidade de sua esposa, e de repente se sentiu orgulhoso e feliz com o brilho decidido que via nos olhos dela.

- Isso tudo é inesperado.

- Eu tento cumprir o meu dever, apesar do que pensa sobre mim.

- É bom saber.

Ao vê-lo sorrindo, a duquesa percebeu que a mente de Sasuke estava voltada para outro tipo de dever.

- Agora que sei disso, estou mais ansioso para ir a Londres – ele disse.

- Estava falando sobre meu dever público, em relação ao outro dever, minha opinião não mudou.

- Mas vai mudar.

- Nunca!

- Quer apostar?

- Não, obrigada. Mas garanto que você perderia se apostássemos.

- Nunca faço apostas, a menos que tenha certeza absoluta da vitória. E na verdade... tenho um ás escondido na manga.

- E o que isso poderia significar?

Sem deixar de sorrir, Sasuke consultou o relógio.

- Preciso ir – falou em tom divertido, estava disposto a faze-la esperar para descobrir seu trunfo em Londres – Cuide do tornozelo e descanse.

Hinata prometeu a si mesma que estaria ótima, em perfeita condição de combate! Sim, porque já não tinha tanta certeza de que resolveria tudo com uma porta trancada.

Talvez devesse colocar uma tesoura embaixo do travesseiro.

Sim, era uma boa idéia.

**OoOo**

- Eu tenho algumas injeções que funcionam como anestésico e vai fazer com que você não sinta nada por muitos dias.

- Sério? Então poderei ir á Londres sem problemas?

- Logo depois de conversar com o duque, Hinata ligou para o doutor, e pediu para que ele viesse á sua casa.

- Sim, mas terá que tomar duas delas a cada três dias. Precisam ser ministradas por um profissional. Você tem algum médico que sempre a acompanha?

- Sim, seu pai. Mas como ele está de férias... – Hinata olhou para o doutor, não seria má idéia – Você não poderia ir? Se não houver problema, é claro.

- Eu poderia ir, mas não acho que o Sasuke iria gostar – sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos, Naruto havia percebido que dissera o nome do amigo de forma muito intíma para quem não devia conhece-lo.

Hinata o olhou intrigada, o loiro a sua frente parecia desconfortável. Sorriu, havia se lembrado de algo.

Antes de viverem separados, Hinata sempre pegava o marido conversando com o doutor Uzumaki de forma intíma. Pareciam grandes amigos. Agora caíra a ficha de que era o Naruto Uzumaki, e não seu pai.

- Você é amigo do meu marido, não é?

- Você me pegou – ele falou, se sentindo culpado. Sasuke iria mata-lo.

- Então, melhor ainda, aposto que o duque vai adorar ter alguém com quem possa conversar.

- Ele tem você.

- Se você é realmente amigo dele, sabe que não conseguimos conversar. Pelo menos de forma civilizada.

- Você devia aprender a ouvi-lo. E não gritar toda vez que ele chega perto – ele pareceu lembrar de algo – er... desculpa Sua Graça.

- Não precisa mais me chamar assim. Acho que já é amigo da família, então, pode me chamar de Hinata.

- Tudo bem... Hinata. Mas ainda acho que o Sasuke não irá gostar muito que eu vá.

Algo que possa desagradar o Sasuke? É infantilidade, mas...

- Deixa que eu acerto as contas com ele. E então, vai ou não?

Naruto riu internamente. Sasuke realmente havia se casado com uma mulher maravilhosa. E muito insistente.

- Eu irei.

**OoOoO**

- Como vai o tornozelo?

- Muito bem. Não lembrei dele nenhuma vez desde que chegamos. Deve ser a excitação.

- Amanhã terá que chamar o Naruto para lhe dar mais injeções – ele suspirou – ainda não acredito que me convenceu a traze-lo.

- Você estava me devendo. Ninguém mandou esconder seu melhor amigo de mim.

- Não comece Hinata.

- Não se preocupe. Estou muito empolgada, e não vou deixar nada tirar isso de mim, principalmente você.

Haviam pisado em solo londrino algumas horas antes. Até então, Hinata estava amando cada minuto. Londres era uma cidade encantadora. No trajeto desde o aeroporto, sentada ao lado do príncipe Charles, enquanto Sasuke seguia no carro da frente com a Rainha, pensava ansiosa nos dias seguintes. Era difícil não se divertir em um lugar como esse.

E para melhorar, o tornozelo estava como novo. As injeções que Naruto havia lhe dado haviam operado um verdadeiro milagre.

Falando em Naruto, ele realmente estava saindo um ótimo amigo. Enquanto lhe aplicava as injeções, não parava de falar. Era muito divertido e a fazia rir com facilidade, tirando o fato de que estava sempre tirando sarro do Sasuke, mas se percebia de longe que ele tinha uma grande amizade com o duque.

- Assim que chegar ao quarto – ela disse ao marido enquanto atravessavam o longo corredor na embaixada – tirarei alguns minutos para descansar e esticar as pernas. Prefiro não correr riscos.

O oficial que os acompanhava abriu a porta da suíte composta por sala de estar e dois quartos. Infelizmente só havia um banheiro.

- Tomei cuidado de pedir uma suíte desse tipo – Sasuke falou – Na verdade, deixei bem claro que era o nosso desejo.

- Nosso?

- Meu, pelo menos.

- Somente seu – Hinata explodiu – Isso é ultrajante!

Tranqüilo, Sasuke se sentou na cama e começou a tirar os sapatos.

Hinata teve vontade de pegar os sapatos e esfrega-los no rosto do marido.

- Vou tomar uma ducha. Não se preocupe Hinata. Usaremos o banheiro e o quarto de vestir em horários distintos. Só compartilharemos a cama.

- Não compartilharemos nada – Hinata falou, enquanto cerrava os punhos – Então essa era o ás que dizia ter na manga? – o sorriso de triunfo no rosto do duque foi a resposta – Pois saiba que não vai funcionar. Dormirei no banheiro se for necessário.

- Bobagem! Há espaço nessa cama suficiente para nós dois.

- Acha que é muito esperto, não? Pois saiba que está enganado. Não deitarei nessa cama com você por nada.

- Veremos.

- Veremos coisa nenhuma! – Hinata gritou furiosa! AO vê-lo desabotoar a camisa, resolver ser mais direta – Já que há um quarto de vestir porque não o usa? Não estou disposta a ver um strip-tease. (N/A: Eu não me importo xD)

- Tudo bem – Sasuke sorriu, se dirigindo ao quarto de vestir – Mas não estava pensando em fazer um strip-tease. Estou guardando isso para mais tarde.

Insuportável.

- Não se preocupe. Não haverá mais tarde.

**OoOoO**

Felizmente Hinata conseguiu passar boa parte do dia longe do Sasuke, estava muito ocupada com inúmeros compromissos programados para a Duquesa.

Na verdade só voltou a ver o marido mais tarde, quando saiu do quarto de vestir pronta e penteada – obra de Tenten e Lee - para um jantar que teriam no Palácio de Buckinghan.

- Ah, ai está você – Sasuke constatou com um olhar admirado. Também estava pronto, e o smoking preto combinava perfeitamente com seu vestido de baile – Pensei que houvesse fugido.

- Por que eu fugiria? Por sua causa? – levantou a sobrancelha – Não tenho medo de você.

Sasuke ainda a observava com um sorriso, os olhos vagando sem pressa por seu corpo. Havia algo de relaxado em sua aparência, e as maneiras não traiam qualquer sinal de ameaça.

- Ainda está mais linda que o usual. Acha que o tornozelo vai doer?

- Não. Já havia até esquecido o pobre coitado.

- Ótimo. Pelo menos poderá descansar durante o jantar – o duque consultou o relógio – podemos ir? – e ofereceu o braço – Só para ter onde se apoiar. Para poupar o tornozelo. Não há segundas intenções, juro – ele deu um sorriso malicioso – Como já disse, estou reservando a sedução, para mais tarde.

- Nem pense nisso.

Felizmente ainda poderia contar com o sofá-cama, e a porta do quarto de vestir podia ser trancada por dentro.

O jantar foi um grande evento, realmente magnífico. Hinata se sentiu tão radiante quanto parecia.

Hinata olhou para o outro lado da mesa, onde Sasuke conversava e ria com alguns membros da família real britânica. Não era de se espantar que houvesse amado esse homem com tamanha loucura. Homens como Sasuke eram poucos.

Era uma espécie de magia que ele possuía. Aquele ar primitivo e perigoso, a sexualidade vibrante e o carisma que a transformavam no objeto de inveja de todas as mulheres presentes.

De repente a realidade a trouxe de volta. A inveja dessas mulheres não fazia sentido, pois essa noite não desfrutaria do charme do marido. Nunca mais... A chave do quarto de vestir impediria qualquer investida. Sasuke ficaria furioso, mas isso era problema dele.

Poucos antes da meia-noite se despediram dos anfitriões e foram levados de volta á embaixada.

Quando se dirigiam á escada que levava á suíte, Sasuke pousou a mão em sal cintura e falou:

- Deixe-me ajuda-la.

- Não se preocupe – Hinata respondeu apressada – Estou muito bem, obrigada – e com um sorriso frio, retirou a mão invasora.

- Está bem, você sabe o que faz.

Hinata não foi capaz de desviar os olhos do quarto, e o barulho da porta batendo as suas costas provocou uma certa insegurança. Há muito tempo não dormia com Sasuke, e o desejo estava lhe sufocando.

- Sasuke, eu... – começou, disposta a informar o que decidira sobre os próximos dias.

Mas de repente ele a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Não precisa ficar assustada. Não vou devora-la.

Com o coração acelerado, Hinata concluiu que temia duas coisas: aquele brilho nos olhos dele e o arrepio provocado pelas mãos em sua cintura. Tentou escapar do abraço, mas descobriu que não podia, parecia que todos os músculos do corpo estavam congelados.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando essa noite, durante o jantar?

Sabia que ele a encarava, mas não tinha coragem de retribuir o olhar direto.

- Estava pensando na insuperável beleza da mulher mais encantadora do salão. Cada vez que olhava pra você, sentia o maior orgulho por ser seu marido.

Nesse momento Hinata o encarou, incrédula. Não havia percebido que estava sendo observada e nem que provocara seu orgulho.

- Estou começando a perceber a incrível mulher com quem me casei. Gostaria de saber por que não notei antes – ele sussurrou.

Hinata não tinha resposta para isso, e mesmo que tivesse não seria capaz de falar.

- Seus olhos são lindos, perolados... e sérios. O que pode haver por trás deles?

Também não podia revelar. Nem ela mesmo sabia o que estava pensando. Só tinha consciência da confusão de sentimentos que ameaçava enlouquece-la.

Sasuke deslizou as mãos pelo pescoço da esposa e a segurou pelos cabelos. Hinata teve de fazer um grande esforço para não inclinar a cabeça e tentar esconder o enorme arrepio que tomou seu corpo. No instante seguinte ele se inclinou para beija-la.

Quando os lábios do duque tocavam os dela com a mesma doçura de antes, voltava a atravessar o portão braços fortes em volta de seu corpo. E, enquanto o abraçava, se sentia mergulhar em um mar de prazer. Como conseguiu ficar tanto tempo longe dele?

Sasuke se afastou um pouco e a olhou, os olhos negros transbordando de desejo, e Hinata soube o que ele iria fazer. Ia leva-la para a cama, despi-la e a enlouquecer de amor. O pensamento a fez tremer, e um sentimento de alegria e medo a consumiu. Podia deixar que isso acontecesse? Teria forças para resistir?

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas *-*

Adorei escrever esse capitulo, um dos meus favoritos.

É, eu sou má, parei na melhor parte =P Espero que gostem do capitulo.

Era pra ter postado ele semana passada, mas...vocês sabem... era – mesmo que eu odeie - carnaval, e eu acabei viajando... enfim, eu esqueci /levapedrada.

Me desculpem =D

**Pandoraff **– Continuei *-* Espero que goste, BjO =]

**Rukia-sama** – Oiee Ruki-cha *-* Aashauhsuas somos duas então, quem não iria querer ter um filho do Sasuke-gostosão-Uchiha? Obriigada amiida =D Realmente, o Gaara é lindo... sempre fico entre ele e o Sasuke, depois vem o Neji – mesmo que eu odeio aquele cabelo ¬¬. Naruto é um fofo mesmo... e o Sasuke – quando quer – também. E claro, você não é pervertida xD Desculpaa demora amiiga, mas espero que goste... BjO *-*

**Madly Silly** - *-* Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado *-* Espero que não tenha ficado muito ansiosa =P Espero que goste do capitulo, BjO

**Misha** – Que bom que gostou *-* Aahsuahsu ela é sim. Espero que goste do capitulo, BjO =D

Merece **REVIEWS**?

Ja nee


	7. Reflexão, Conclusão e Bom Humor?

_Podia deixar que isso acontecesse? Teria forças para resistir?_

Mas as perguntas não mereceram respostas, pois o que imaginava não chegou a acontecer. Sasuke não a levou para a cama, não a despiu nem a amou. Em vez disso, beijou sua testa e disse:

- Acho que é hora de darmos boa noite. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio, e precisamos descansar. Vou dormir no meu quarto de vestir. Será melhor assim.

Hinata piscou algumas vezes, confusa, mas concordou. Não conseguia acredita no que acabara de ouvir. Uma parte dela sentia um grande alivio, a outra, uma enorme decepção.

Os sentimentos permaneceram quando ela foi se deitar. Por que Sasuke parou? Afinal, ela não havia protestado. Teria pensado em Sakura, a mulher que amava? E, ao pensar nela, teria percebido que não desejava a esposa?

Sabia que devia agradecer á própria sorte por ter escapado, mas ser rejeitada por causa de Sakura era um golpe mais forte do que podia suportar. Era tão cruel, que sentia ter sido separada da própria alma.

**OoOoOo**

Hinata não podia ter se enganado mais em relação ao Sasuke, e teria percebido o engano se o visse deitado no quarto de vestir, os olhos abertos fixos no teto. O desejo do duque pela esposa era feroz, e ainda o atormentava, mesmo depois do banho frio que tomara há pouco. Precisou de toda sua força de vontade para recuar e deixa-la sozinha.

Mas não tivera escolha. Viu o medo nos olhos de Hinata. Sabia que parte dela também o queria, mas a outra parte hesitava, tinha medo.

Sasuke se virou na cama, lutando contra o desejo, o que o assustou demais. Não pensou que ainda a quisesse tanto. É claro que pensara em seduzi-la, em insistir até vencer sua barreira, mas não era assim que queria que acontecesse. Só faria amor novamente com a esposa, quando sentisse que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele.

O duque sorriu. Essa noite dormiria pouco, mas não seria a primeira noite que enfrentaria por causa de Hinata. E logo, tinha certeza, a espera chegaria ao fim e as noites de insônia seriam bem diferentes.

**OoOoO**

- Vai demorar muito? – Hinata perguntou, já impaciente, precisava se encontrar com a rainha em poucas horas, e seu tornozelo estava pulsando de dor, e pra ajudar Naruto tirou o dia para enrolar. Estava com vontade de faze-lo engolir aquelas seringas.

- Calma Hinata. Preciso de alguns minutos pra terminar de misturar a solução – ele falou, sorrindo. Parecia estar se divertindo com sua impaciência.

Ela apenas bufou irritada.

- Prontinho, agora fique parada enquanto aplico as injeções.

- Ok.

Naruto segurava seu tornozelo firmemente, e tentava encontrar um local para aplicar a anestesia.

- E como vai as coisas entre você e o Sasuke? – sabia que Hinata já o considerava um grande amigo, e o sentimento era recíproco, por isso Naruto se sentia na obrigação de tentar ajudar na relação dela com seu amigo cabeça-dura.

- Ele não te contou? – ela perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Não, está muito ocupado por aqui. E você sabe que ele não faz o tipo que te procura para fazer confidências. Na maioria das vezes tenho que adivinhar o que está acontecendo – Hinata sentiu a dor em seu tornozelo sumir pouco a pouco – Terminei, fique alguns minutos descansando seu tornozelo, e tente não fazer movimentos bruscos, isso pode lhe machucar ainda mais.

Ele falou isso, se sentou em sua frente e a ficou encarando, seus grandes olhos azuis brilhando em expectativa.

-O que foi?

- Estou esperando.

- Esperando o quê?

- Você contar o que houve.

Hinata desviou os olhos, conhecia Naruto há pouco tempo, mas o considerava seu melhor amigo, sentia que não conseguiria esconder muita coisa daquele loiro insistente. Conteve uma risadinha, era por isso que ele se dava tão bem com Sasuke, tinha que ser muito insistente para quebrar a enorme barreira que existia no coração e mente do duque, e pelo jeito, para Naruto, essa barreira foi facilmente derrubada.

- Eu... apenas... estou confusa. E com medo. Não quero me machucar mais.

Naruto a encarou, e logo sorriu verdadeiramente.

- Você devia dar uma chance... uma chance á ele de te fazer feliz. Você o ama – Hinata abriu a boca para retrucar – eu sei que é verdade Hina, não negue. E você sabe que só será completamente feliz ao lado dele.

Essas palavras a atingiram em cheio. Sabia que era verdade, mas...

- Eu já o dei uma chance, e ele a jogou fora – Ela se levantou, o beijou na testa e completou antes de sair – As chances acabaram.

Naruto apenas sorriu e pensou consigo mesmo: Dessa vez é o Sasuke que deve dá-la uma chance.

**OoOoO**

- Eu tive um dia maravilhoso!

Hinata entrou na sala de estar e tirou a jaqueta. Sasuke que estava sentando em frente á mesa, estudando o discurso que faria no jantar essa noite, a fitou:

- Quer dizer que gostou do chá com a rainha?

- Certamente – Hinata se deixou cair em uma das poltronas - Ela é uma mulher encantadora.

O dia havia sido realmente maravilhoso, e terminara com uma adorável surpresa, que guardaria para si. Revela-la apenas provocaria mais uma discussão com o duque, e não pretendia estragar um dia tão perfeito.

O incidente da noite anterior ficara para trás. Depois da conversa com Naruto, ela se deu conta de que realmente as chances dela ser completamente feliz acabaram. Era hora de se conformar com a escolha de Sasuke.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho – As folhas de papel sobre a mesa chamaram sua atenção – O que é isso?

- Meu discurso para mais tarde. Ia chamar Naruto para me ouvir discursar e ver se está tudo ok. Mesmo que ele não ajude em muita coisa – ele murmurou essa última parte - Mas, pelo que parece, ele tem um jantar com uma mulher misteriosa e não pode vir – o duque riu, Hinata ficou sem entender o porquê, mas achou melhor ignorar.

- Posso ver?

- Certamente.

Ao olhar para a primeira página, Hinata se sentiu confusa.

- Isso é só um punhado de números e observações. Onde está verdadeiro discurso?

- Aqui – ele apontou para cabeça, sorrindo – Pelo menos, espero que esteja. Essas notas são apenas para me ajudar a lembrar dos assuntos que desejo abordar.

- É assim que costuma fazer? Quero dizer, não escreve tudo que vai dizer?

- Sim, é assim que costumo fazer.

A resposta a aborreceu. Não sabia nem mesmo as menores coisas sobre seu marido.

- Muito bem, deixe-me ouvi-lo – ela o desafiou – Posso te ajudar, como o Naruto faz.

Por um instante, ele pareceu que iria recusar, mas logo falou:

- Por que não? Vamos ver o que acha disso: Sua Majestade, Sua Alteza Real, meus senhores e minhas senhoras...

Hinata ouvia o que ele discursava, sem olhar nenhuma vez para o papel em suas mãos. Os olhos admirados viajando pela figura alta e musculosa que sempre a fascinara.

Finalmente Sasuke encerrou o discurso, e a encarou com ar ansioso.

- E então?

- Está ótimo! – ela falou, enquanto aplaudia entusiasmada – mas poderia mudar algumas coisinhas... – opinou, mas com medo que o marido a achasse presunçosa. Afinal, ele a considerava uma criatura imatura incapaz de entender qualquer coisa mais séria.

- Que coisinhas?

- Na parte em que fala sobre os novos investimentos... Seria bom fazer uma piada antes de passar para o próximo tópico.

- Uma piada?

- Só pra relaxar.

- Não sei – ele hesitou – vamos ver.

- De qualquer maneira. O discurso está excelente.

Com um suspiro, Hinata se levantou.

Vou tomar uma ducha e escolher a roupa para o jantar.

- Tudo bem – quando Hinata estava chegando ao quarto de vestir, ele a fitou e perguntou com um tom casual – Não iria me falar sobre a visita que fez ao Royal Balet?

- Droga! Devia imaginar que ele já soubesse. Royal Balet era um dos corpos de balé que Tsudane tinha em Londres.

- Acho que esqueci – Hinata respondeu de cabeça erguida – mas não fiz nada de mais, apenas fiquei para assistir uma parte dos ensaios de Cinderella, e conversar com os bailarinos e coreógrafos.

- Já disse a eles que não poderá dançar?

- Não.

- Pensei que o tornozelo machucado houvesse resolvido a questão.

- Não. A estréia de Cinderella será dentro de algumas semanas, e até lá meu tornozelo estará em perfeitas condições. Não disse nada porque pretendo me apresentar conforme o planejado. Não vou desistir só porque minha decisão não o agrada.

- Vai desistir, e pelas razões que já discutimos. Subir num palco vestindo um tutu não é o passatempo apropriado para a Duquesa de San Rinaldo.

- Tem consciência do tom que usa comigo? É como se me considerasse uma idiota. Já pensou que mereço ser tratada com mais respeito?!

Sasuke a encarou surpreso, e de repente Hinata soube o porquê. Não estava gritando, apesar da raiva, havia conseguido expressar sua opinião em um tom calmo e decidido.

- Não preciso que alguém diga como devo agir ou quais são minhas responsabilidades. Sei que sou uma duquesa, e tenho consciência do que isso significa. Por que não experimenta confiar em mim? Pode ficar surpreso com o resultado.

Por um momento Hinata sustentou o olhar curioso e estupefato do marido. Em seguida se dirigiu ao quarto de vestir, e fechou a porta, sem fazer barulho.

**OoOoOo**

A multidão que se aglomerava do lado de fora da Associação Comercial aplaudiu quando Hinata saiu da limusine atrás de Sasuke. Estava muito elegante com seu vestido de seda fúcsia, e Sasuke muito bonito, com suas roupas também á rigor. Sem nenhum esforço para parecer feliz, a duquesa sorriu e acenou para os fotógrafos.

Havia sido um triunfo pessoal, falar com seu marido sem baixar a cabeça ou erguer a voz, havia se expressado com dignidade. A criança histérica finalmente havia ficado para trás.

O resultado era uma nova sensação de confiança, uma onda de energia e um súbito bom humor.

O primeiro a ser surpreendido por seu bom humor havia sido o duque. Estavam saindo da embaixada, quando o mesmo elogiou seu vestido, e recebera uma resposta inesperada.

- Pensei em usar meu tutu, mas esqueci de coloca-lo na mala.

Surpreende-lo havia sido delicioso.

O jantar estava fabuloso. Sentou alguns lugares longe do marido, e se divertiu mais que na noite anterior, rindo e conversando com os vizinhos, o bom humor crescendo a cada instante.

De vez em quando, surpreendia Sasuke a observando, e experimentava uma certa inquietação e sustentava seu olhar penetrante. Podia ver a admiração nos olhos dele, e era capaz de determinar o momento exato em que essa admiração se transformava em desejo. Essa noite ele a queria, mas não a teria. Seria a vez de Sasuke ser rejeitado no último instante.

A idéia a fez experimentar uma maravilhosa sensação de poder. Finalmente a batalha começava a se equilibrar.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas õ/

É gentee, não foi dessa vez que o hentai apareceu – para tristeza das taradas de plantão =P /brincadeiraa.

Que reviravolta hein? No final foi o Sasuke que não quis, e por motivos – quase – nobres *-*

Não sei vocês, mas gosto demais do Naruto nessa fic, ele ta tão fofinho.

Será que a batalha está realmente começando a se equilibrar? Sei não hein Hinata.

No próximo capitulo garanto fortes emoções – cara de pervertida - e mais brigas.

Bom, desculpem o enorme atraso, estou com alguns problemas pessoais =/ e pelo jeito eles vão demorar a serem resolvidos, então houverá mais atrasos, mas vou tentar compensar com bons capitulo =]

**pandoraff93** – Aahsuahsuha' vai saber não é? Mas acho que sim, apesar de querer ganhar algo em troca por essas palavras não é ;D – Obriigadaa *-* Espero que goste do capitulo =] Bjo's

**Madly Silly** – **o** Obriigadaa *-* O Sasuke realmente está desconfiável /existe essa palavra? Mas: IMPOSSÍVEL! ELE É LINDO! XD² Aahsuahus' espero que goste desse capitulo =) Bjo's

**Rukia-sama** – Olá Ruki-chan *-* Somos duas õ/ - O Gaara é um pedaço de mal caminho... meu Deus hein... o Sauske nem se falaa aiai – Amo o Neji,mas não gosto muito de garoto cabeludo, sei lah porque, mas ele não deixa de ser lindo *-* O Naruto é uma fofura, já o Sasuke parece ter que fazer um esforço enorme pra ser gentil hein u.u – Aahsuahs' parece que só a Hinata se importa ¬¬' Obriigadaa, fiico muito feliiz que tenha gostado =) – Aahsuhausha' não foi dessa vez que teve hentai (mas garanto no próximo =X) – Te amoo tbm ***O*** Desculpaa demora, espero que goste desse capitulo =] Bjo's amiigah

**Gabby Santiago ;*** - Realmente, já era tempo =) espero que goste desse capitulo =) Bjo's

**Misha_Sama** – Aashuahsuha' desculpaa =] Espero que goste desse capitulo *-* Bjo's

**Mariana Santos** – owwn bem vinda õ/ - Que bom que está gostando *-* Espero que goste desse capitulo ^.^ BjO's

- Uau ***O*** Obriigada =] Fiico muito feliiz que você goste do modo que estou escrevendo, e acompanhe a fic *-* Espero que goste do capitulo ^.^ BjO's

( E está comprovado... muitas leitoras aqui do FF são taradas xD)

Bom, espero que gostem do capitulo ^^

Mande **REVIEWS** e deixe essa autora baka muito feliz õ/

BjO's


	8. Incertezas

O jantar foi dado por encerrado e chegou o momento dos discursos. Hinata se acomodou melhor quando o Duque foi anunciado, e foi com orgulho e admiração que ela o viu conquistar a atenção de todos. Quando percebeu que ele acatara sua sugestão, de fazer uma piada, sentiu o peito inflar de alegria, mesmo contra sua vontade.

No caminho de volta á embaixada o duque a provocou:

- Quem disse que não respeito seu julgamento? Depois de hoje, nunca mais poderá me acusar disso.

Tentando ignorar o prazer que a tomava, Hinata sorriu.

- É bom saber que fui útil.

Sasuke segurou sua mão e ela não tentou se afastar. Sabia que ele pretendia seduzi-la, e estava disposta a deixar bem claro, de uma vez por todas, que não dormiriam juntos. Ele que pensasse estar no caminho certo, e o derrubaria de seu pedestal de orgulho e presunção quando menos esperasse.

**OoOoO**

- Quer um drinque antes de irmos dormir?

Estavam na sala de estar da suíte, e Hinata sorriu e se sentou no braço de uma das poltronas.

- Que tipo de drinque?

- Não sei... Conhaque, licor, suco...

- Conhaque, por favor. Acho que é uma bebida mais adequada á uma duquesa.

- É verdade – ele sorriu, afrouxando a gravata e desabotoando o colarinho enquanto se aproximava das garrafas sobre a mesa de canto.

Hinata o viu servir as bebidas, consciente do olhar interessado do marido sobre o seu colo nu. Ele que olhasse! Só não poderia tocar.

Seu belo e sensual marido teria uma grande surpresa!

Hinata aceitou a taça de conhaque com um sorriso e propôs um brinde.

- A esta noite maravilhosa e a um discurso perfeito.

Sasuke se sentou na poltrona mais próxima e a encarou desconfiado.

- Acho melhor esquecer o conhaque. Já bebeu muito vinho durante o jantar.

- Está enganado. Eu quase não bebi durante o jantar. Se pensa que estou bêbada, lamento informar que se trata apenas de um caso de bom humor.

- E de onde veio todo esse bom humor?

- Por que não pergunta como vai meu tornozelo?

Hinata estava realmente intrigante esta noite. Sasuke jamais a vira assim antes, e de repente a queria mais que nunca.

- Como vai o tornozelo?

- Nada mal - ela respondeu, sentindo o olhar do duque deslizar sobre seu corpo. Essa noite Sasuke não pensaria em Sakura. Hinata sorriu para si mesma, ansiosa para pôr em prática a lição que ele precisava aprender. Mas antes de rejeita-lo, trataria de alimentar ainda mais o desejo que via brilhar naqueles olhos negros. Deixando o copo sobre a mesa, se levantou e fez uma rápida pirueta – Estou tão bem que acho que vou dançar. Não acha que preciso praticar um pouco? – e girou, girou e girou, rindo como uma criança.

De repente Sasuke a puxou pela cintura e a última pirueta terminou no colo dele.

- O que eu acho não tem qualquer relação com a sua dança. O que eu acho, minha querida, é que essa noite não dormiremos como na noite passada.

O momento tão esperado chegara, e Hinata prendeu a respiração. Tinha de ser rápida, porque ele já estava a erguendo nos braços e levantando-se para leva-la ao quarto.

Abriu a boca para dizer não, mas de repente se sentiu incapaz de falar. Algo estranho estava acontecendo! O desejo que despertara nele também a incendiava, e a última coisa que desejava nesse momento era rejeita-lo.

Assim, em vez de dizer não, encostou a cabeça no peito musculoso e se deixou carregar até o quarto banhado por uma suave luz rosada.

**OoOoO**

Sasuke a deitou na cama suavemente e a mirou. Os olhos perolados brilhavam, em uma mescla de desejo e temor.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, por fim. Ele a queria, mas não iria obriga-la a nada.

Como resposta, Hinata o puxou e o beijou. Não era um beijo intenso, mas o modo que ela achou de despejar todo o amor que durante tanto tempo guardara. Ela estava com medo sim, não sabia o que seria deles depois dessa noite, mas isso pouco lhe importava. O importante era o agora.

Sentiu o peso do marido sobre seu corpo, e o abraçou com força, como se quisesse comprovar que aquilo era real, e não mais um de seus sonhos.

O duque estava com as mãos em sua nuca e logo seus cabelos estavam completamente desalinhados. Sasuke rapidamente tirou a camisa e a calça, e instantes depois o vestido de Hinata se encontrava jogado em algum canto do quarto.

Dessa vez foi o duque quem começou o beijo, mas agora com intensa selvageria. Um beijo que apenas Sasuke Uchiha sabia dar.

Hinata soltou um gemido, quando seu marido começou a traçar uma linha de beijos molhados por todo seu pescoço. Logo ele se dirigiu ao seu colo, sugando e mordiscando levemente seus fartos seios. A duquesa arqueou suas costas com o imenso prazer que aquilo lhe proporcionava.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo másculo corpo do Uchiha. Como sentira falta daquele cheiro estonteante. Teve que morder seus lábios para não soltar mais um gemido, ele apertava suas coxas de forma sensual e ao mesmo tempo delicadamente.

A cada toque sentia seu corpo tremer de prazer. Estava começando a enlouquecer. Como conseguira ficar tanto tempo longe dele?

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com os grandes orbes negros a olhando com desejo, ele estava tão louco quanto ela. A olhava como se pedisse permissão, foi quando Hinata notou que ele estava com a mão em sua calcinha. Sorriu, talvez pudesse surpreende-lo novamente.

Rapidamente inverteu as posições, logo ela estava em cima dele. Lançou-lhe um olhar travesso, e retirou sua última peça. Se posicionou sobre o membro ereto do marido, e começou a subir e descer em um ritmo constante. Sasuke se agarrara em suas coxas, e as apertava conforme o ritmo da duquesa aumentava.

Hinata logo sentiu seu intimo inundar-se e ambos gemeram de prazer quando chegaram ao ápice juntos.

A duquesa se deixou cair para o lado e deixou-se ser abraçada. Ele lhe mirou, e ela percebeu que a noite estava apenas começando.

**OoOo**

Havia sido especial. Na verdade, foi uma dessas noites em que ninguém é capaz de esquecer. Primeiro fizeram amor com selvageria, saciando a sede que os levavam a loucura. Na segunda vez foi tudo mais suave e doce. Era tudo muito parecido com a primeira noite, quando se casaram, mas havia uma diferença: um elemento essencial havia sido alterado, e era justamente essa alteração que satisfazia sua alma, e não só o corpo.

Algo mudara nela, algo dramático, embora muito simples. O duque deixara de ser um objeto de adoração e reverência para ser simplesmente o homem que amava.

Enquanto Hinata refletia, Sasuke se moveu sem acordar e a abraçou, a puxando contra seu peito. Teria sido capaz de perceber a diferença? Havia notado que a esposa, antes uma criança, amadurecera?

Suspeitava que sim. Sasuke notava tudo. Talvez agora as coisas começassem a mudar entre eles.

Hinata sabia que não podia ter certeza de anda, mas adormeceu com o coração cheio do mais humano dos sentimentos. Esperança.

**OoOo**

Incerteza era uma perturbação com a qual Sasuke jamais sofrera. Tinha segurança a respeito de si mesmo e costumava acertar seus julgamentos, mas de repente tudo mudara. Estava confuso, os sentimentos nublados pela intensidade das emoções que experimentava. Por isso perdera o sono e fora se sentar na poltrona ao lado da janela, completamente nu (N/A: O lá em casa ;D), tentava colocar um pouco ordem nos pensamentos e sentimentos.

Havia percebido a mudança em Hinata e sabia que o relacionamento também mudara de forma crucial, embora sutil. De repente a menina havia amadurecido, e agora era uma força a ser reconhecida e respeitada.

Sasuke viu a esposa suspirar suavemente sob as cobertas. Era tão linda, tão desejável e quente! Em alguns momentos, como nessa noite, ela o tomava de surpresa e o enchia de sentimentos ternos. Entretanto, vivera um relacionamento conturbado tanto tempo que havia passado a duvidar de qualquer possibilidade de futuro entre eles. Mas agora... De repente se descobria imaginando se não cometera um grande engano.

E esse era seu dilema: Devia ignorar tais mudanças ou permitir que as coisas prosseguissem como antes, ou seria melhor encoraja-las na esperança de transformar o casamento em algo possível e satisfatório?

A segunda opção o tentava, mas sabia que abraça-la significaria operar algumas mudanças em sua vida pessoal. E para quê? Para algo de que nem tinha certeza, algo que, talvez, houvesse apenas imaginado.

De repente, Hinata acordou e se sentou na cama.

- Aonde você foi?

- A lugar algum – Sasuke respondeu enquanto voltava para a cama – Estou bem aqui, ao seu lado.

Mas, enquanto a abraçava e a beijava, o duque se perguntava se o que acabar de dizer era verdade.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas õ/

Hehe eu sei, tem gente querendo me matar (medo) e tals. Uns dois meses já sem atualizar a fic, e chego com esse capitulo idiota. Mas fiz o possível, perdão pessoinhas lindas? *olhos do gatinho do Shrek*

Bom, meu primeiro hentai e saiu muito bizarro (sei lah se pode ser considerado um hentai realmente Oo), preciso saber o que vocês acharam *-*

Em todos os casos, o próximo capitulo já está escrito. A inspiração chegou e espero que não vá mais embora =D

Mais uma vez, me perdoem pelo gigante atraso e pelo capitulo meia boca =/

Obrigada pessoinhas lindas que perderam seu precioso tempo mandando reviews pra essa porcaria de fic: **Mariana Santos, Elara-chan, jessica-semnadaprafaze123, hinahinaaaa, tulla, izzy dL-, Luanaa, Luciana Fernandes, FranHyuuga, Acqua Moon, Yoko, Asakura Yumi, Gabby santiago ;*, Deza-L, KiraOnigiri **(linda*-*) – Se não fosse por vocês, seria capaz de ter desistido da fic *-* É bom saber que tem gente que lê e gosta do que a gente escreve =)

Hm...

Merece **REVIEWS**?

Beeijos

Ja nee


	9. Reviravolta

Quando acordou, pouco antes das sete, Sasuke estava ansioso. Hinata ainda dormia a seu lado, os cabelos negros espalhados sobre o travesseiro como uma coroa em torno do rosto angelical. Quanto mais tempo passassem juntos, melhor. Assim poderia decidir o que faria.

Na noite anterior não conseguira resolver seu dilema, e por isso decidira deixar que a natureza seguisse seu curso. Se manteria atento aos acontecimentos e tomaria decisões a partir deles.

Tenten entrou para abrir as cortinas, e Sasuke pediu para que o café fosse levado ao quarto em quinze minutos. Assim que ela saiu e o duque se preparava para sair da cama, a duquesa acordou.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

Sasuke beijou seu rosto sonolento e ela retribuiu com um sorriso e um abraço, o fazendo se arrepender por ter pedido o café.

- Dormiu bem?

- Como um anjo — o duque respondeu, a beijando novamente — E você?

- Como posso saber? – Hinata sentiu suas bochechas corarem - Esqueço até meu nome quando me beija dessa maneira.

Sasuke soltou uma risada.

Hinata se sentiu inflar de alegria. Era mágico vê-lo sorrindo daquele modo.

- Eu a faria esquecer o mundo, mas tenho más notícias. Em dez minutos, Tenten entrará com nosso café.

- Não podemos trancar a porta e pedir que deixe a bandeja do lado de fora? – Hinata falou manhosa.

- Eu queria, mas...

Hinata se livrou do lençol, e nua, o abraçou. Sasuke suspirou, e se permitiu sorrir. Não conseguiria se afastar da esposa depois de senti-la quente e macia em seus braços. Hinata o olhou, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

Bom, dez minutos podem ser uma eternidade quando se sabe como aproveita-los.

**OoOoO**

- Tenho uma sugestão a fazer — Sasuke anunciou enquanto pegava uma fruta.

Meia hora havia se passado, e estavam sentados à mesa do café, satisfeitos e felizes.

- E qual é? — Hinata perguntou, feliz como jamais estivera. Estar com ele assim era surreal.

- Bem, como deve saber, depois de Londres terei de passar uma semana em Genebra, e estava pensando se não gostaria de ir comigo?

- Adoraria! – Hinata sorriu.

- Ótimo. Irá me encontrar no final da semana. Estarei muito ocupado durante os primeiros dias, e não gostaria de deixa-la sozinha em um quarto de hotel. Mas como nos últimos dias estarei livre, pensei em darmos uns passeios.

- Grande idéia! — Hinata concordou entusiasmada.— Tenho certeza de que poderei adiar meus compromissos. Não me lembro de nada importante.

- Poderá voltar para casa e passar alguns dias com Adam antes de ir me encontrar em Genebra. O pobrezinho deve estar sentindo sua falta.

- Eu estou morta de saudade dele.

- Eu também. Pensei em leva-lo a Suíça, mas acho que podemos deixar as férias familiares para o verão. No momento precisamos de algum tempo sozinhos. Concorda comigo?

Hinata afirmou com a cabeça, tentando controlar as batidas frenéticas do coração.

Algum tempo sozinhos. Férias familiares. Um marido que a queria, que agia com ternura e carinho. Seus sonhos e fantasias estavam se realizando em um passe de mágica.

Hinata prendeu a respiração, temendo tanta felicidade. Quando soltou o ar, fez uma prece rápida e pediu a Deus para que tudo durasse.

**OoOo**

O último dia em Londres foi absurdamente feliz. Depois, enquanto olhava pela janela do quarto para a cidade, Hinata soube que Londres ocuparia sempre um lugar especial em seu coração. Ali reconquistara o marido, e seria eternamente grata por isso.

Naquela noite, quando fizeram amor, ela o abraçou e sussurrou:

- Nunca fui tão feliz.

- Também estou muito feliz. E tenho certeza de que há muito mais esperando por nós — ele respondeu, enquanto a abraçava com carinho.

Sabia que sentiria falta do marido durante os dias que passariam separados. Precisavam aproveitar a relação, e a única maneira de alimentar um relacionamento era estando juntos. Mas esses dias passariam depressa, e enquanto isso estaria com Adam. Depois, alegria suprema, teria Sasuke só para si por alguns dias.

Seria mais um sonho tornando-se realidade.

**OoOo**

Se sentia confiante e alegre quando decolaram de Londres na manhã seguinte no vôo que a levaria de volta a San Rinaldo, mas apenas depois de passar por Genebra, onde Sasuke desembarcaria com sua equipe. No momento da despedida ele a beijou e prometeu telefonar todos os dias.

- Não trabalhe muito — Hinata aconselhou, a voz transbordando de amor — Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também. Diga a Adam que o amo muito.

- Vamos Sasuke – ouviu a voz de Naruto gritar animado– Tchau, Hina – Ele a abraçou carinhosamente, e saiu correndo em direção á saída do avião – Cuide de seu tornozelo – sua voz desaparecendo pouco a pouco.

O Uzumaki ficaria com o duque em Genebra, parecia realmente entusiasmado com esse fato.

Sozinha, Hinata esperou que o avião decolasse para começar a ler o exemplar do jornal local. Uma nota na primeira página chamou sua atenção, e de repente seu céu azul encheu-se de nuvens negras.

Ali, na primeira página, estava estampada a fotografia de Lady Haruno. O texto explicava que a rosada desembarcara de San Rinaldo na noite anterior para passar alguns dias na cidade de Genebra em companhia de amigos.

Amigos. Hinata sentiu o coração doer de tal forma que não conseguia distinguir se era realmente emocional ou algo físico.

Por isso Sasuke a dispensou durante seus primeiros dias na Suíça. Como havia dito, estaria muito ocupado... com Sakura!

Hinata respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

Agora as coisas haviam mudado. Em vez de ser deixada de lado, como aconteceu nos últimos meses, o duque a procuraria quando não estivesse com a amante. Não se tornou o marido com que sempre sonhara. Ainda a desprezava e desrespeitava, mas agora oferecia uma parte maior de seu tempo.

Pois o poderoso duque teria uma grande surpresa. Sasuke mentira. De volta. A enganara com suas demonstrações de carinho e ternura.

Se divertiu as suas custas.

Quanto aos momentos de "amor", haviam sido apenas um meio necessário para obter mais um hrdeiro. É algo muito cruel, e não permitiria que Sasuke a tratasse dessa maneira. Era humilhante, e mais doloroso do que poderia suportar.

Havia sido uma idiota. Acreditou em sonhos impossíveis, e sua ingenuidade foi tão grande que chegou a imaginar que algo especial estava acontecendo. E mesmo agora, quando a verdade fora jogada em sua cara, era tonta o suficiente para chorar por ele.

**OoOo**

Na noite seguinte, Hinata acabara de dar um beijo de boa noite em Adam, e estava sentada em sua sala de estar, quando o telefone tocou.

- É o duque, Sua Graça. Ele gostaria de falar com a senhora.

Sabia que era ele. Durante a última meia hora ouvira o aparelho de seu número pessoal tocar várias vezes, mas se negou a atender, com medo de ouvir a voz de Sasuke e perder o controle.

Enquanto hesitava, a voz do criado na linha insistiu:

- Vai atender, Sua Graça?

Iria responder que não, mas seria inútil. Sasuke continuaria insistindo até conseguir, o que só adiaria o sofrimento.

- Sim.

- Hinata, o que houve? Estou tentando falar com você há meia hora, e já estava começando a acreditar que não conseguiria. Tenho um jantar em alguns minutos

A voz firme e poderosa a encheu de tristeza, e um nó na garganta a impediu de falar.

- Hinata? Ainda está aí? Diga alguma coisa, meu amor - Meu amor! Era muita crueldade. Com quem ele pensava estar falando? Com Sakura?

Hinata repirou fundo e recuperou o controle.

- Sim, estou aqui. O que você quer?

Houve uma pausa no outro lado da linha.

- O que eu quero? Hinata, tem certeza de que está bem?

Adoraria dizer que não e jogar nele toda a amargura que a envenenava, mas se conteve. Que diferença faria? Afinal, o acusar só serviria para ouvir mais mentiras. Assim a duquesa respondeu, fria:

- Estou muito bem, obrigada. Apenas curiosa a respeito do motivo desse telefonema.

- Não sabe por que estou ligando? Eu disse que avisaria sobre o planejamento para sua viagem a Genebra. Acertei que...

- Não se dê ao trabalho de acertar nada, porque eu não irei.

- Não virá? Poderia explicar por quê? — Agora também havia um toque de frieza na voz do duque.

- Acha mesmo que é necessário? Se pensar um pouco, tenho certeza de que compreenderá tudo sozinho.

Houve uma pausa durante a qual Hinata teve a impressão de que ele diria alguma coisa, mas em seguida ele pareceu mudar de idéia e suspirou impaciente.

- Entendo. Nesse caso, já que se recusa a explicar os motivos que a levaram a mudar de idéia, não vejo razão para continuarmos com essa conversa .

E, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um clique metálico anunciou o fim da ligação.

**OoOo**

Sasuke ficou onde estava, olhando para o telefone. Hinata estava certa. Sabia o que a fizera mudar de idéia, o que transformou o calor dos últimos dias em gelo. Também viu o jornal com a foto de Sakura... e havia rezado para que ela não o visse.

Furioso, o duque afastou-se do aparelho. Podia ter oferecido explicações e desculpas, é por um momento se sentiu tentado a isso. Mas de que serviria? Haviam repetido a mesma cena centenas de vezes, e Hinata nunca aceitara ou compreendera suas explicações.

Estava consultando o relógio de pulso quando alguém bateu na porta e anunciou:

- O carro está pronto, Sua Graça.

Não tinha tempo para lidar com problemas pessoais agora, ou acabaria se atrasando para o jantar.

- Estou indo — disse. — Descerei num minuto.

Enquanto terminava de se vestir diante do espelho, Sasuke decidiu que era inútil lidar com esse problema, fosse quando fosse. Acreditara que a esposa havia mudado, crescido, mas agora viu que se enganara. Se julgou capaz de fazer o casamento dar certo, mas esse havia sido mais um grande engano. Não havia nada a ser construído com a mulher com quem se casara.

Infelizmente, a vida nem sempre obedece aos nossos desejos, e não perderia tempo lamentando o que o destino decidira. Impaciente, se dirigiu à porta com passos firmes e decidiu que não deixaria Hinata estragar mais uma noite de sua vida.

**OoOo**

A reação de Hinata foi mais intensa e menos otimista. Sem nenhum vestígio da esperança de antes, a duquesa chorou até adormecer.

Agora, além de triste estava furiosa, porque se sentia enganada e abandonada. Sasuke a fizera acreditar que podia ser feliz, e chegou a dizer a ele o que sentia em seus braços.

O desprezava por isso.

Era um sujeito cruel, sem coração e egoísta, e jamais o perdoaria enquanto vivesse.

A semana passou depressa, e logo chegou o momento de Sasuke voltar para casa. Hinata preferia nunca mais vê-lo. Não queria saber o que fazia com Sakura, o que sentia por ela e quais eram seus planos para o futuro.

Mas de repente ele estava de volta.

**OoOo**

Certa manhã sua secretária, Akemi, a esperara no escritório para transmitir um recado da secretária do duque, haviam voltado a se comunicar desse modo.

- Sua Graça pede para lembrá-la sobre a recepção dessa noite. — a secretária fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir. — Verifiquei sua agenda, Sua Graça, e vi que ela foi riscada.

Exatamente. Riscou de sua agenda não só a recepção dessa noite, mas todos os outros compromissos marcados com a intenção de convencer o povo sobre a falsa reconciliação. Não continuaria com essa farsa, não depois de tudo que ele a fizera sofrer.

- Já disse à secretária dele que o compromisso foi cancelado? — Hinata perguntou. Quando a jovem negou com a cabeça ela disse: — Então telefone imediatamente e diga que não irei à recepção com o duque.

Ela cumpriu a ordem enquanto Hinata a observava por detrás da mesa.

- O que ela disse? — a duquesa quis saber ao ver Akemi desligar o telefone.

- Apenas que transmitiria o recado.

- Ótimo.

A decisão seria suficiente para pôr um ponto final na história.

Cinco minutos mais tarde o telefone tocou novamente e Hinata sentiu o sorriso de satisfação morrer em seus lábios. Era a secretária de Sasuke, e a expressão de Akemi indicava que as notícias não eram boas.

- E então?

- A secretária do duque disse que transmitiu seu recado, mas que Sua Graça insiste na necessidade de ir à recepção. Ele pediu para lembrá-la de que, caso não concorde, não verá mais Adam.

- Ele disse isso? — Hinata perguntou com um fio de voz, pálida como se fosse desmaiar.

Não esquecera a terrível ameaça, mas presumira que a culpa por tê-la tratado com tanta falta de consideração o fizesse voltar atrás. Mais um de seus tantos enganos. Sasuke jamais sentia culpa. Aos próprios olhos, tinha razão em tudo que fazia. Era o Duque de San Rinaldo, o todo-poderoso, e nada mais importava. Nem mesmo a mãe de seu filho.

Akemi a encarava com ar preocupado.

- Quer que eu telefone de volta?

— Não, obrigada. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão, pelo menos por enquanto.

Só por enquanto, porque um plano absurdo e desesperado começava a se formar em sua cabeça.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas õ/ /levatijoladas

Eu sei, eu sei, estão querendo me matar, e tals... mas PERDÃO GENTE?

Não era minha intenção atrasar tanto, mas não conseguia escrever nada decente.

A inspiração tinha tirado férias. Mas veio com força total. Consegui escrever a fic até o final – pulando feito uma gazela - Se eu receber muitos incentivos, posto o próximo capitulo ainda essa semana. /leva outra tijolada.

Tá, **posto** esta semana. Vocês merecem depois de tanto atraso. =D

E aí, gostaram do capitulo? Compensou o tamanho atraso? A autora merece apanhar?

_**Pandoraff, misha, Gabby Santiago**_ – Obrigada pelas reviews liindas *-*

Ps: Gabby, há um livro chamado A Esposa do Duque que é escrito pela autora, Stephanie Howard, em que me inspirei para escrever a fic *-*

Merece **REVIEWS**?

Rumo á 100 Õ/ Uhuuuu – dancinha da galinha maluca (?) - \o/

Ja nee


	10. Fuga?

Hinata conseguiu enfrentar o restante da manhã com aparente o que devia fazer, embora a idéia a apavorasse. Mas, para que o plano funcionasse, tinha de preparar o terreno com muito cuidado. Felizmente não tinha compromissos essa tarde. Não teria de cancelar audiências e entrevistas, o que despertaria suspeitas.

Por volta da hora do almoço a duquesa mandou Akemi sair para uma tarefa rápida e sem importância, pois precisava que ela se ausentasse do escritório durante algum tempo. Respirando fundo, discou o número do escritório de Sasuke.

A secretária atendeu.

Gostaria de falar com o duque. Aqui é a duquesa.

— Lamento, Sua Graça, mas o duque não está. Gostaria de deixar algum recado?

- Esperava vê-lo hoje. Acha que será possível?

- Infelizmente não, Sua Graça. Sinto muito. O duque passará a tarde toda atendendo a compromissos importantes, e só voltará no início da noite. Quer que eu reserve um horário amanhã?

— Não, obrigada. Eu o encontrarei na recepção, mais tarde.

Quando Hinata desligou o telefone, um sorriso satisfeito apareceu em seus lábios.

Perfeito!

A última coisa que queria era vê-lo, e acabara de obter as informações necessárias para planejar os próximos passos do plano.

**OoOo**

Como sempre fazia quando não tinha nenhum compromisso formal, Hinata pediu que a criada levasse o almoço à sua sala de estar e chamou Ino.

- Quero que meu filho venha me fazer companhia enquanto almoço — disse-lhe — Leve-o à minha suíte por volta da uma da tarde.

Sabia que o pedido não despertaria desconfianças, porque sempre que tinha tempo almoçava em companhia do pequeno.

Ino chegou com o garoto a uma em ponto, e logo depois uma criada trouxe o almoço.

— Quando devo vir buscá-lo? — Ino quis saber. A pergunta provocou uma onda de pânico que Hinata tratou de sufocar.

- Não se preocupe, eu mesma o levarei de volta. Talvez demore um pouco mais que o habitual. Hoje tenho mais tempo livre, e quero aproveitar cada segundo.

Se sentia mais e mais nervosa à medida em que se aproximava o momento do passo final, e por isso comeu pouco. Já Adam comeu tudo com uma voracidade anormal para uma criança tão pequena.

Quando almoçavam juntos, Hinata sempre brincava com o garoto durante algum tempo antes faze-lo dormir, e foi exatamente o que ela fez. Era melhor mantê-lo acordado.

Dentro de uma hora, quando o restante do palácio estivesse dormindo, como era comum nessa parte do mundo, a Duquesa de San Rinaldo pegaria o filho e fugiria. E muito antes de Sasuke notar sua ausência estaria segura no castelo de seu primo, à uma hora de distância. O duque aprenderia a não desafiá-la, e saberia de uma vez por todas que nada a separaria de Adam.

Pouco depois das duas e meia Hinata preparou o filho, calçou as botas de cano curto e tomou-o nos braços.

- Muito bem, vamos dar um passeio, amor.

No instante seguinte atravessavam o corredor e desciam a escada, Hinata corria como se todos os demônios do inferno a perseguissem. Seu carro estava estacionado no pátio dos fundos.

O pátio estava deserto. Hinata abriu a porta de trás para acomodar o pequeno na cadeirinha de segurança, e foi então que uma voz poderosa a fez parar.

- Adam não vai a lugar algum!

No segundo seguinte o garoto foi arrancado dos braços da mãe.

- Sasuke! — Hinata exclamou horrorizada.

O rosto diante dela era uma máscara de fúria, e os olhos negros brilhavam de ódio.

- Onde pretendia levá-lo?

— A casa do Neji. Maldito! — ela gritou — Como soube? E que direito acha que tem para impedir?

— Tenho todo o direito de impedir que meu filho seja raptado. — E então, com a expressão muito mais suave, Sasuke olhou para o filho e sorriu. — Iremos visitar o tio Neji outro dia, está bem?

Hinata viu o filho retribuir o sorriso e experimentou um grande alívio. Pelo menos ele não captara a tensão entre os pais. Nesse momento, o ódio que sentia por Sasuke era tão grande que sentia-se capaz de matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

- Acho melhor entrar no carro e ir visitar o Neji, como pretendia. Não verá seu filho durante algum tempo, e será mais prudente ficar longe de mim. Eu não do que seria capaz...

Hinata pensou em protestar, mas o ódio nos olhos dele a deixou muda. Sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, a duquesa bateu a porta de trás, se sentou em frente ao volante. Respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas e se virou para um último aceno para Adam, mas era tarde demais.

Sasuke já o levara.

**OoOoO**

As vinte e quatro horas seguintes foram um inferno para Hinata. A duquesa telefonou várias vezes para o Palácio pedindo para falar com Ino ou Adam, mas o duque proibira os criados de chamá-los. Tentou falar com Sasuke, mas ele recusou-se a atendê-la.

Neji, a quem contara toda a história, se mostrou sensato, embora solidário com Hinata.

- Cometeu um engano acreditando que Sasuke a deixaria fugir com o filho dele. Pensei que conhecesse seu marido, Hina.

— Mas eu estava desesperada! Não podia mais prosseguir com aquela farsa, e temia que ele me impedisse de ver Adam, caso eu me recusasse a colaborar.

E agora piorara a situação. De onde havia tirado a idéia de que conseguiria fugir? Mesmo que houvesse chegado à casa de Neji com Adam, Sasuke a teria seguido.

- Sabe que pode ficar aqui quanto tempo quiser, e acho que deve ficar pelo menos até se acalmar, minha pequena. E até aquele desgraçado se acalmar, também. Não sei o que faria se ele tocasse em você – ele cerrou os punhos, mas logo seus olhos se suavizaram – Bom, depois deve voltar para ele e continuar cumprindo seu dever, mesmo que isso envolva retomar o que chama de farsa. – Neji bufou.

- Não sei se vou conseguir.

- Terá que se esforçar. Devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de casar com ele Hinata. Você é a esposa de um duque, e representar agora faz parte de suas obrigações. Talvez as coisas melhorem. Talvez não. Eu sugiria o divórcio, mas sei que para você isto está fora de cogitação. O jeito é levantar a cabeça e encarar a situação, como a mulher madura e forte, que apesar do que pensa, você é - Neji a abraçou – Minha vontade é quebrar a cara daquele maldito, mas não posso fazer nada. Eu a amo minha pequena, e mesmo que isso vá contra todas as fibras do meu corpo, acho que sabe que deve sacrificar seu amor-próprio para poder ficar perto de seu filho.

Hinata não discutiu. Sabia que o primo estava certo, até ele que sempre fora super protetor com ela, sabe que agora não há jeito se não aceitar o que lhe é imposto. Iria encarar a situação, acabaria com o que restara de sua dignidade, mas o que há de se fazer?

**OoOoO**

- Diga ao duque que preciso falar com ele. Diga que é urgente. Estarei esperando em meu escritório até obter uma resposta.

Hinata voltara para casa vinte e quatro horas depois de te-la deixado, pois esse fora o tempo necessário para recuperar a calma e decidir o que devia fazer.

Era muito simples. Precisava voltar para perto de Adam, pois não suportava a idéia de viver sem ele. Se para isso tinha de representar uma farsa, aceitaria a imposição e desempenharia seu papel da melhor maneira possível. Pediria desculpas pelo que fizera, imploraria seu perdão, se necessário fosse, e prometeria nunca mais repetir o erro.

Agora, enquanto esperava que Sasuke fosse vê-la, Hinata sentia-se controlada e emocionalmente distante. O duque já não tinha o poder de abalá-la, pois matara todo seu amor no momento em que arrancara o filho de seus braços.

Teve de esperar por mais de uma hora até que ele finalmente aparecesse, e apesar de sua presença acelerar as batidas de seu coração, como sempre, desta vez não experimentou o habitual prazer por poder fitá-lo. Na verdade, a única coisa que sentia era ódio.

- Quer falar comigo?

Nenhum cumprimento. Era evidente que também a odiava.

Hinata o encarou de queixo erguido.

- Quero pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu — ela disse. — Cometi um erro que não se repetirá.

— Oh, não se preocupe. Eu sei que isso não vai mais acontecer. Afinal, não terá nenhuma outra chance de repetir seu erro.

E o que isso significava? Hinata o encarou e uma onda de pânico a invadiu.

- Espero que não esteja tentando dizer que pretende manter essa situação absurda. Sabe muito bem que não tem o direito de me manter longe de Adam, e não vou permitir esse abuso de poder.

— Me chamou até aqui para dizer o que pretende permitir ou impedir que eu faça? Nesse caso, acho que estamos perdendo tempo.

Era tão superior! Hinata experimentava uma raiva amarga e poderosa, e temia enlouquecer. Em vez de pedir desculpas, gostaria de apertar aquele pescoço arrogante! Mas Sasuke estava saindo, e não podia correr o risco de permanecer longe de Adam.

- Não — disse apressada —, eu não o chamei aqui por isso. Pedi que viesse ao meu encontro para dizer que estou disposta a aceitar suas exigências sobre as tais aparições em público. Já compreendi que a representação faz parte de meus deveres, e não voltarei a reclamar. Por favor, deixe-me ver Adam.

Sasuke a encarou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Estou feliz por ter recuperado a razão tão depressa. Tomou essa decisão sozinha, ou Neji a convenceu de que essa era a melhor solução?

— A decisão foi minha – Neji apenas colocou em palavras o que ela já sabia - Sou perfeitamente capaz de decidir minha vida sozinha, sem a interferência de meu primo.

- E bom saber disso, apesar de suas decisões serem sempre um pouco... estranhas.

— Todos nós cometemos enganos. Tenho certeza de que até você consegue errar de vez em quando.

- É verdade — ele sorriu, a pegando de surpresa. Hinata não pôde conter o sentimento despertado por aquele sorriso, uma emoção perigosamente próxima da ternura e muito, muito distante do ódio. Por um momento foi como se seu coração se abrisse para expor toda a fragilidade e o sofrimento que mantivera escondidos. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas, respirou fundo e se conteve.

Como podia deixar-se seduzir com tanta facilidade, depois de ter sido tratada com tamanha crueldade?

Com tom frio, Hinata perguntou:

—Apareceu na hora exata ontem. Como soube que eu pretendia levar Adam? Mandou alguém me espionar?

— Talvez — seu sorriso desapareceu — E foi uma boa idéia, já que parece incapaz de comportar de maneira adequada. Assim, é melhor tomar mais cuidado no futuro.

Sasuke se virou, e por um momento Hinata teve a impressão de que ele partiria sem dar a resposta que ela realmente esperava. Mas então o duque parou.

- Pode ver Adam, mas nunca sozinha. Haverá sempre uma terceira pessoa presente, como Ino, por exemplo. Lamento, mas vou precisar de algum tempo para confiar em você novamente. Até lá, não a quero sozinha com o garoto.

E então ele partiu de cabeça erguida, superior como sempre fora.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá pessoas *-*

Não houve tanto atraso – dessa vez.

Não sei se repararam, mas fiz o Neji um pouco mais distante, ou talvez não, sei lah... mas enfim, ele também é um duque e sabe como tudo isso funciona, ele não podia simplesmente proteger a Hinata e quebrar a cara do Sasuke, por mais que ele quisesse. – não comentei sobre a mulher dele nem nada, porque eu não tenho idéia de quem é ela O_O Não acho que seria relevante pra história hehe /levapaulada

Sasuke do mal hein. Tadinha da Hinata, coloca sempre o amor pelo pequeno á frente de tudo =)

**Jhe, OpriscillaO, Misha yanata, Brbara e pandoraff** – Obriigada pelas reviews liindas *-*

E ai gostaram? Estou com o pé atrás com esse capitulo, sei lah, não gostei muito.

Mandem **REVIEWS** – ou não, vocês que sabem '-'

Beeijos :*


	11. Surpresas

—Vamos retomar do momento em que a Fada Madrinha aparece! — De sua cadeira na primeira fileira, Tsudane berrou: — Posições! Música!

E o pequeno teatro foi inundado pelas notas suaves da _Cinderella_.

Era um ensaio com figurino e Hinata se sentia muito nervosa. Pela primeira vez conseguia esquecer os problemas pessoais. A única coisa que importava nesse momento era executar sua parte da melhor maneira possível.

Hinata voltara ao palácio duas semanas antes, e durante esse tempo as coisas haviam voltado à normalidade. Retomara a rotina de trabalho e passava todo o tempo que podia com Adam, apesar da odiosa restrição imposta por Sasuke.

Enquanto isso, se sentia grata por não ter de encontrar o duque diariamente. Os compromissos de sua agenda não o envolviam, e quase não o via dentro do palácio. Voltaram a ser estranhos, como se Londres jamais houvesse existido.

Por outro lado, mantinha-se ocupada com os ensaios para o balé, embora houvesse prevenido Tsudane sobre a possibilidade de ter de desistir na última hora. Uma substituta estava sendo preparada para dançar em seu lugar, caso fosse necessário. Na verdade, estava até surpresa por Sasuke ainda não ter tentado fazê-la desistir da apresentação. Talvez ele houvesse esquecido temporariamente...

E isso também não a surpreendia, pois sabia que era a última pessoa a ocupar seus pensamentos.

**OoOo**

Mas Hinata não podia estar mais enganada. Sasuke não esquecera o balé, nem deixara de pensar na esposa. Nos últimos dias, esses dois assuntos eram o centro de seus pensamentos, e nesse exato momento mereciam toda sua atenção.

Se estivesse menos concentrada no ensaio, Hinata teria visto a figura que acabara de se esgueirar pelo auditório escuro e se sentar numa das últimas fileiras. Uma figura usando um casaco negro com a gola levantada e um chapéu de abas largas que cobria seu rosto. Mas a duquesa não notava nada que não fosse o palco, e Sasuke se sentia grato por isso.

Era a segunda vez que assistia a um ensaio. Na primeira, alguns dias antes, soubera quase que por acaso que a companhia estava reunida no teatro e, passando pela porta a caminho de um compromisso, decidira parar e entrar.

O que viu teve o poder de afetá-lo profundamente.

Por isso havia voltado, e por isso aguardava a entrada de Hinata com tanta ansiedade.

No palco, Cinderela encolhia-se num canto enquanto a madrasta e as duas irmãs malvadas saiam para ir ao baile. Sasuke se inclinou para frente, pois sabia que Hinata entraria em seguida.

Ela pisou no palco com toda a graça de uma verdadeira profissional, usando um longo vestido branco e carregando uma varinha cintilante na mão direita, os cabelos negros presos no alto da cabeça. Era, sem dúvida, a mais linda e discreta Fada Madrinha que já havia visto.

Sim, Hinata acertara ao acusá-lo de ter sido injusto em seu julgamento. Não havia nenhum tutu, e nem ela estava saltando sobre sapatilhas ou dando piruetas. Sua participação não exigia nem que dançasse, apenas que deslizasse pelo palco com graça e elegância, e ela era a imagem perfeita de uma duquesa real.

Sasuke a observava hipnotizado, experimentando uma profunda sensação de perda. Se julgou capaz de tirá-la da cabeça depois do fracasso da viagem a Genebra. Acreditou poder voltar a viver como antes de irem a Londres, mas algo acontecera. Sentia falta dela como jamais sentira de outra mulher, e ainda não sabia o que fazer a respeito disso.

E precisava fazer alguma coisa. Só decidira vir ao teatro essa tarde porque sentira uma enorme necessidade de vê-la, e não havia outra maneira de fazê-lo. Se a encontrasse frente a frente acabariam discutindo, e não queria mais confrontos.

Mas a desejava mais e mais a cada dia.

Terminada a cena da Fada Madrinha, Hinata começou a se retirar do palco e se surpreendeu com aplausos no fundo do auditório. Curiosa, franziu a testa e olhou para a sala escura, mas tudo que viu foi um vulto misterioso se retirando.

**OoOo**

Quando Hinata entrou no escritório na manhã seguinte, a secretária tinha um recado para ela.

—O duque telefonou. Ele gostaria que o acompanhasse a uma recepção na embaixada francesa amanhã à noite, e depois haverá um jantar informal na cidade.

— Obrigada, Akemi. — E então, curiosa, Hinata franziu a testa. — Disse que o duque telefonou? Ele mesmo?

—Sim, e pediu para falar com a esposa. Quando disse que não estava aqui ele me pediu para transmitir o recado. Ele também pediu para avisá-lo, caso haja algum problema.

Hiinata ergueu uma sobrancelha. Qual era o significado de toda essa cortesia? Se planejava retomar a intimidade de antes, Sasuke estava perdendo tempo. Dessa vez não cairia em seus truques baratos.

**OoO**

Na noite seguinte Hinata se aprontou e, na hora marcada, foi encontrá-lo.

Ao entrar no salão ela o encontrou sorrindo, como se o prazer de vê-la fosse genuíno. Por um momento seu coração bateu mais depressa, mas Hinata não retribuiu o sorriso. Sorriria em público, como era seu dever, mas agora estavam sozinhos.

—Você está linda.

— Obrigada.

Era difícil encará-lo. O olhar intenso a deixava boba, e tinha a impressão de que Sasuke tramava alguma coisa.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, quando entraram no carro, ele confirmou a suspeita.

-Depois da recepção você terá uma surpresa.

Hinata não pediu explicações. Não se deu sequer ao trabalho de imaginar qual seria a surpresa, pois sabia que se tratava de algo inoportuno. Lidaria com a tal surpresa quando chegasse o momento e, até lá, se concentraria em representar.

Como sempre, a duquesa desempenhou seu papel com perfeição, apesar do estranho cansaço. Sentia-se tonta, como se o chão dançasse sob seus pés, e à certa altura da noite foi obrigada a sentar-se para não cambalear.

Felizmente conseguiu manter a pose até o momento da partida, que não tardou a chegar.

- Agora é hora da surpresa — Sasuke avisou quando acomodaram-se no automóvel, estendendo a mão para segurar a dela.

— Não faça isso.

Hinata afastou-se. Há muito tempo não sentia o poder daquele corpo quente e a alegria de ser tocada por aquelas mãos, e lembrar disso era o suficiente para incendiá-la. Mas não podia sucumbir.

Sasuke não insistiu. Sorrindo, se afastou até estar encostado na porta, e a duquesa decidiu que assim era melhor.

Depois de atravessarem a cidade, o motorista estacionou diante do Da Mario, o restaurante mais elegante da região.

—Vamos jantar aqui? — Hinata se surpreendeu. — Com quem?

— Já vai ver — o duque sorriu, divertindo-se com o mistério.

Um momento mais tarde o próprio Mario aparecia para recebê-los e levá-los ao reservado, onde uma mesa havia sido arrumada para duas pessoas e adornada com velas e um delicado vaso de flores.

Hiinata olhou para mesa e para o marido. Que diabos ele estava tramando agora? Bem, o que quer que fosse, estava perdendo seu precioso tempo.

—Como pode perceber, jantaremos sozinhos. Há muito tempo não desfrutamos de um pouco de privacidade — ele comentou com um olhar intenso.

Hinata retribuiu o olhar e teve certeza de que acertara. A surpresa era mesmo inoportuna. Poderia protestar e exigir que ele a levasse para casa imediatamente, mas se sentia tonta outra vez, e precisava se sentar antes que acabasse caindo. Suportaria o tormento com classe e rezaria para que tudo acabasse depressa.

Sasuke notou que a duquesa estava pálida e cansada. Já havia percebido a estranha palidez durante a recepção, e num determinado momento chegara a temer que ela desmaiasse.

O garçom trouxe o cardápio e Sasuke se inclinou sobre a mesa.

—Sente-se bem? — perguntou preocupado.

Hinata não falaria que experimentava um profundo mal estar, pois essa seria a desculpa perfeita para a primeira demonstração de ternura e cuidado, emoções falsas que não pretendia mais tolerar. Além do mais, agora que sentara-se, a tontura havia passado.

—Sim, obrigada.

O podia sentir a hostilidade no ar, e sabia que não conseguiria nenhuma grande vitória esta noite. Algumas horas sem discutirem já seria um passo importante em direção ao sucesso, uma pedra sobre a qual construiriam o futuro.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá pessoas o/

Eu sei está pequenoe sem fortes emoções, mas é que a fic está chegando ao fim, só mais dois capítulos. Quero deixar o melhor para o final /levatijolada

**F**inalmente saberemos qual o relacionamento de Sasuke com Sakura?

**O** que Sasuke está planejando?

**H**inata está doente?

**E** afinal, onde andará Naruto?

Para essas e mais revelações, leia o próximo capitulo de: A ESPOSA DO DUQUEEE!

/ignorem

Cof, cof... enfim, me atrasei um poquito soh, então não me matem. =P

Ahhh ahsuahusha esposa pro Neji é o que não falta hein ;D

**Moony u.u, Amanda, Luna** - Briigada pelas reviews pessoinhas lindas, adorei ler cada uma delas *-*

E aí gostaram do capitulo? Está legal? Um lixo?

Mandem REVIEWS pra mim saber gentee - han '-'

=)

Beeeijos :*


	12. Finalmente a verdade

A comida foi servida pouco depois, e o aroma delicioso despertou o apetite da duquesa. Sasuke assumiu o comando da situação e chegou a diverti-la com algumas histórias engraçadas sobre encontros recentes com políticos importantes.

Talvez estivesse enganada. Seu marido parecia interessado apenas no jantar e numa noite tranqüila, e talvez não estivesse tramando coisa alguma. Só não sabia por que fora escolhida para acompanhá-lo nessa noite tão atípica.

- A propósito — ele disse quando já estavam no prato principal —, você faz uma Fada Madrinha perfeita.

— O que disse?

Por isso ele a levara para jantar? Para proibi-la de apresentar-se com o corpo de baile?

Não era o que parecia, pois Sasuke estava sorrindo.

- Fui assistir ao ensaio. Duas vezes, para dizer a verdade. E devo admitir que você é boa nisso.

— Foi ver o ensaio? Quando? Não o vi na platéia.

- Estive no teatro há dois dias, e ontem decidi voltar. Por que não disse que não teria de dançar realmente, ou que não usaria um tutu? Por que não explicou que seria tudo muito digno e próprio? Por que me deixou acreditar no pior?

— Porque não pensei que fosse necessário. Já devia saber que eu jamais faria algo indigno ou impróprio, algo que pudesse embaraçá-lo ou prejudicar sua posição. Mas você tirou conclusões apressadas e erradas, como sempre faz. Acho que não disse nada porque fiquei furiosa e ofendida.

- Sabe que cheguei a pensar em proibi-la de apresentar-se?

- Se houvesse chegado a esse ponto eu teria dito a verdade. Só concordei em tomar parte no balé porque a renda será revertida para obras de caridade, e minha participação atrairá um público maior. Mas, honestamente, não acreditei que fizesse alguma diferença se soubesse a verdade. Tudo que faço parece desagradá-lo. Aos seus olhos, sou incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa certa.

- E isso que sente? Deus, o que fiz com você? — ele perguntou com ar perturbado, a mão buscando a dela sobre a mesa. — Tenho muitos erros a reparar, Hina.

Gostaria de deixar a mão junto da dele, mas sabia que tinha de se controlar, e por isso interrompeu o contato.

- Hinata, quero reparar meus erros com você. Estou começando a perceber que cometi uma série de enganos ao longo do nosso casamento, mas tenho certeza de que ainda temos tempo para recuperar o que perdemos. Pode me dar uma chance, mesmo que eu não a mereça?

Hinata o encarava em silêncio, atônita. Estaria ouvindo coisas? Sasuke estava pedindo desculpas, admitindo que errara e pedindo uma nova chance? De repente o mundo girava ao contrário!

Ele ainda estava inclinado em sua direção com aquele brilho intenso nos olhos.

- Fiquei orgulhoso quando a vi no palco. Na verdade, não é a primeira vez que me faz sentir orgulho recentemente. Tenho me considerado um homem privilegiado por tê-la como esposa — ele sorriu. — E você tem talento para Fada Madrinha.

Hinata sentia o coração saltar dentro do peito. Sasuke não estava mentindo. Dessa vez era real, podia ver nos olhos dele! E podia ver algo mais que jamais notara antes, uma emoção muito parecida com... amor.

- Pode me dar uma chance? — ele repetiu, segurando a mão dela. — Deixe-me tentar, por favor!

- Não sei — a duquesa hesitou, subitamente amedrontada.

— Por favor, Hina.

Era inútil lutar. Não conseguiria resistir ao brilho que via em seus olhos, ao calor da mão sobre a sua e à esperança que a invadia repentinamente.

- Temos muito o que conversar e acertar — ele comentou —, mas não esta noite. Você parece cansada, e precisa ir dormir para se recuperar. Pensando bem, vamos encerrar esse jantar e voltar para casa agora mesmo — o duque decidiu depois de consultar o relógio. — É mais tarde do que eu pensava.

— Tem razão, estou um pouco cansada — Hinata admitiu, sentindo a tontura que a incomodara durante boa parte da noite. — Só preciso ir ao banheiro, e depois poderemos partir.

Sasuke se levantou, como convinha a um cavalheiro, e beijou-a delicadamente nos lábios.

Hinata dirigiu-se ao banheiro como se caminhasse sobre nuvens, não só por causa da alegria e da surpresa, mas porque a tontura piorava. Apesar da pequena reserva de precaução e medo, a esperança tomava corpo e assumia o comando de suas decisões, levando-a a acreditar que era hora de recomeçar a sonhar.

Infelizmente o sonho durou pouco.

Hinata estava saindo do banheiro para voltar ao reservado quando, sem saber por que, olhou na direção do salão e se deparou com uma cena que a fez perder o fôlego. Cercada por um grupo de pessoas animadas e barulhentas, Lady Haruno se levantava enquanto consultava o relógio.

Por um momento a duquesa não foi capaz de mover-se. O que estava acontecendo? De repente lembrava-se de como Sasuke olhara para o relógio, com o mesmo ar ansioso, e teve certeza de que ele e Sakura tinham um encontro. Por isso o duque decidira partir tão de repente, e por isso queria levá-la para casa. Precisava ir ao encontro da amante, e para isso tinha de livrar-se da esposa!

Furiosa, Hinata voltou ao reservado, onde entrou como um furacão. Sem dizer nada, esperou que o marido se levantasse, como sempre fazia ao presenciar a entrada de uma dama, e agarrou o copo de vinho que deixara sobre a mesa, atirando o conteúdo em seu rosto.

Em seguida desmaiou.

**OoOo**

Quando recobrou a consciência Hinata descobriu-se deitada num sofá numa sala estranha, e Sasuke inclinava-se sobre ela com ar ansioso.

- O que aconteceu? — perguntou aturdida, antes de ver a mancha de vinho em sua camisa e recordar tudo. Sakura, o encontro secreto, o sentimento de traição, a felicidade destruída...

— Beba um pouco de água — Sasuke instruiu, erguendo sua cabeça para ajudá-la a beber. — Sente-se melhor? Meu Deus, você me assustou.

- Quero ir para casa, por favor.

Ele a levou para casa e ajudou-a a acomodar-se em seu quarto, sem sequer mencionar o incidente com o vinho. Sabia por que fora agredido. Sabia que ela descobrira tudo e preferia evitar o assunto. Hinata gostaria de dizer algumas verdades ao marido, mas no momento sentia-se fraca demais para enfrentar uma discussão, e por isso guardou silêncio. Só queria dormir.

Quando Tenten entrou para ajudá-la a deitar-se, Sasuke avisou:

- Pedi ao Naruto para vir até aqui — e beijou-a na testa. — Descanse, está bem? Virei vê-la amanhã cedo.

Hinata não respondeu. Não queria vê-lo na manhã seguinte. Não queria vê-lo nunca mais!

Sentindo que uma lágrima rolava pelo rosto, limpou-a com um gesto furioso.

Odiava esse homem, e não choraria por ele. Nunca mais.

Eram três da manhã quando Hinata acordou assustada e sedenta. Tonta, ergueu-se sobre os travesseiros e acendeu o abajur para alcançar o copo com água que sempre permanecia sobre o criado-mudo, mas um movimento aos pés da cama chamou sua atenção.

- Desculpe se a assustei. Sente-se melhor? - Sasuke estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama, usando um de seus robes de seda. Parecia estar ali há algum tempo.

— O que faz aqui? Quer me fazer ter um ataque cardíaco? — ela irritou-se.

- Você não corre esse risco. Naruto afirmou que sua saúde não poderia estar melhor.

- É mesmo?

Fingindo indiferença, Hinata alcançou o copo e bebeu alguns goles de água. Lembrava vagamente da visita do médico, mas o cansaço a impedira de ouvir o que ele dissera. De qualquer maneira, sentia-se bem melhor agora.

- Ainda não respondeu. O que está fazendo aqui?

— Cuidando de você. Aliás, também não me deu uma resposta. Sente-se melhor?

- Sim, obrigada. Pode ir dormir. Não preciso de ninguém cuidando de mim.

— Não, acho que ainda não posso ir. Temos algo a discutir, e não quero adiar essa conversa. Sei por que atirou aquele copo de vinho em meu rosto.

Hinata ficou vermelha e se acomodou melhor, puxando as cobertas sobre o corpo. Não esquecera o incidente, mas ouvi-lo mencioná-lo com tanta frieza despertava a raiva que conseguira abafar nas últimas horas.

- Eu já esperava que soubesse — ela respondeu.

— Enquanto estava descansando, conversei com Sakura. Antes que diga qualquer coisa, quero que saiba que não imaginava que ela estivesse no restaurante, ou não a teria levado até lá. Ela também não sabia que estávamos no Da Mario, até vê-la a caminho do banheiro. Mais tarde, ao tomar conhecimento do incidente, ela me telefonou bastante preocupada para dizer que temia ter sido a causa de todo o problema.

- Preocupada? Essa é boa! Aposto que ela estava morrendo de preocupação!

— Não posso dizer que tenha sido tanto, mas Sakura estava preocupada. Ela não é a inimiga que imagina, Hinata.

A última coisa que queria era discutir as intenções daquela mulher! Era doloroso e humilhante demais, e não desceria a esse ponto.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? — ela disparou, cravando os olhos em Sasuke como se quisesse agredi-lo.

— Porque é necessário. Porque chegou o momento de esclarecermos tudo isso. Porque essa história está destruindo nosso casamento.

- E de quem é a culpa? Sabe de uma coisa, Senhor Duque? Seu problema é acreditar que pode fazer o que bem entende quando bem entende! Não tenho o direito de me importar com o fato de ter uma amante! Devo aceitar com naturalidade e facilitar as coisas para você! Pois não vou aceitar, ouviu bem? Nunca!

— Nunca pedi para aceitar nada disso. Já disse centenas de vezes que essa história é bobagem, mas você sempre se recusou a acreditar em mim, e no final acabei me cansando de tentar convencê-la. Vou dizer pela última vez, Hina. Sakura não é minha amante.

- E eu continuo não acreditando em você! Todos sabem que aquela mulher é sua amante há anos!

- Escute bem — ele suspirou impaciente, puxando a cadeira para mais perto dela. — Sei o que as pessoas dizem, mas elas estão enganadas. Tudo isso não passa de fofoca sem fundamento. Sakura e eu sempre fomos grandes amigos. Mas com nosso casamento e os constantes boatos entre eu e a Sakura, resolvemos nos afastar um pouco. Não nego que continuei a encontrá-la ao longo dos anos, mas como amiga e confidente.

Hinata ameaçou interromper, mas Sasuke retomou a palavra antes que ela pudesse manifestar sua opinião.

- Sempre soube o que as pessoas diziam, mas cometi o engano de acreditar que isso não importava. Minha consciência estava tranqüila. Sabia que não era um adúltero, e não me sentia obrigado a provar nada a ninguém. Recentemente percebi que estava errado. Os comentários a afetavam profundamente, e a impediam de acreditar na verdadeira história.

— E Genebra?

—Sei que viu a foto no jornal, e não posso negar que nos encontramos. Mas foi em jantar com ela e Naruto. Eles namoram há dois anos.

- Quê?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu apresentei os dois há algum tempo, e eles acabaram se apaixonando.

- Mas... como... ?

- Sakura evita tornar seus relacionamentos públicos. Então você nunca encontraria os dois juntos. Sempre sai com eles. São meus melhores amigos.

- Mas porque Naruto não me contou?

- Eu pedi pra ele não contar, você nunca acreditou em mim. Por que acreditaria nele?

- Tem toda razão.

- Lembra-se do que disse sobre como sentia-se sempre errada aos meus olhos? Pois bem, também tenho experimentado sentimentos bem parecidos. Por mais que tentasse convencê-la da verdade, estava sempre determinada a acreditar no contrário do que eu afirmava.

Hinata o encarava com atenção, o coração batendo mais depressa. Estaria ouvindo a verdade, desta vez?

- Então, como explica a presença de Sakura no restaurante ontem à noite? Eu a vi olhando para o relógio, como se estivesse prestes a ir encontrá-lo.

— Você a viu olhando para o relógio? — Sasuke repetiu com a testa franzida, como se não entendesse a ligação entre os fatos. — E deduziu que ela fosse me encontrar?

- Você também havia consultado o relógio pouco antes de decidir que devíamos ir para casa. Somei dois e dois e deduzi que queria livrar-se de mim para ir encontrar Sakura.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, perplexo.

- Ora, isso daria uma bela história de detetives, mas lamento informar que passou muito longe da verdade. Queria trazê-la para casa porque estava preocupado com você. Se você tivesse prestado atenção, e visto com quem ela estava no restaurante, teria visto Naruto ao seu lado e alguns amigos. Não sei dizer por que ela consultou o relógio, mas sei que não tinha um encontro com ela. Como já disse, nem sabia que ela estava lá. Os dois sabiam que tentaria me acertar com você hoje, então não me convidaram para o jantar.

Hinata encarou-o e teve de admitir que a história do relógio havia sido um verdadeiro surto paranóico. Deixara o ciúme impor-se à razão, e acabara cometendo enganos terríveis. Mas, antes de admitir que havia errado, precisava de uma explicação.

- E o que sente a respeito disso?

- A respeito de que?

- Dela e Naruto?

— Eu? Absolutamente nada! Quero que os dois sejam felizes, só isso.

- Sasuke... Está falando sério?

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. Amo você, Hinata, como nunca amei outra mulher. Infelizmente, só compreendi meus sentimentos há pouco tempo, mas tenho certeza de que podemos recuperar os anos perdidos. Desde que também me ame, é claro.

- Se amo você? — ela sorriu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Sempre o amei! — ela confessou, atirando-se nos braços do marido. — Nunca percebeu? Sei que fui uma péssima esposa até agora, mas juro que farei o possível para recompensá-lo. Daqui para frente, serei sua mulher, sua amiga, sua amante e sua companheira, e nunca mais o desapontarei enquanto viver.

— Você nunca me desapontou. Fui eu quem a decepcionei, meu amor. Estava tão obcecado com meus deveres de duque que esqueci os de marido. Mas tudo isso vai mudar, Hina. Juro que vai.

Sasuke a beijou, um beijo longo e apaixonado, e em seguida encarou-a com um sorriso cheio de ternura.

- Esqueceu uma coisa. Será minha mulher, minha amiga, minha amante, minha companheira, e mãe de meus inúmeros filhos. Está grávida novamente, não é?

Hinata não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, mas agora, refletindo sobre as tonturas e o sono, era forçada a admitir que devia estar carregando no ventre o segundo herdeiro do Duque.

- Sim, acho que estou.

— Isso é maravilhoso! Mas uma mulher grávida precisa dormir bastante. Talvez seja melhor eu ir dormir em meu quarto e deixá-la em paz.

- Não se atreva! Vai dormir bem aqui, comigo! Não permitirei que durma em nenhum outro lugar enquanto formos casados, e isso quer dizer que terá de acordar ao meu lado enquanto eu viver. Esse é o seu lugar, meu caro duque.

Sasuke sorriu e beijou-a.

- Estava esperando que dissesse isso — ele respondeu, tirando o robe para deitar-se ao lado da esposa, que o recebeu de braços abertos.

**OoOo**

Oito meses mais tarde Hinata deu à luz uma linda menina de olhos perolados como os dela e cabelos negros e encaracolados, chamada Clarie Uchiha.

E o vírus da felicidade contagiou o palácio, que finalmente viu-se livre das discussões e acusações para ser invadido por uma atmosfera de otimismo e alegria. E todos, até o mais apressado dos visitantes tinha consciência disso.

Ninguém mais que Hinata, entretanto. Para ela, era como se um milagre houvesse alterado sua vida. O homem que adorara durante tantos anos de repente descobrira-se apaixonado, e a tornara a mulher mais feliz do universo.

Durante os últimos meses Sasuke a recompensara por todo o sofrimento que causara no passado, passando muito tempo com ela, amando-a e fazendo-a sentir-se querida e necessária. E Hinata, de sua parte, também o recompensou por todas as acusações injustas que fizera. Agora conheciam-se muito bem. Além de amor havia compreensão, bem como a tolerância terna sem a qual nenhum casamento pode dar certo.

Agora Hinata o observava com um olhar cheio de adoração enquanto aprontavam-se para o batizado de sua filha, decidiram convidar Sakura e Naruto para serem os padrinhos. Hinata não era amiga da Lady Haruno, mas o ciúme obsessivo havia sumido.

- Ajude-me com essa gravata, sim? Não consigo acertar essa coisa.

Hinata aproximou-se e acertou o nó perfeito sob o colarinho impecável.

- Pronto — disse, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. — Como poderia viver sem mim?

— Não poderia — ele admitiu.

E ao ser beijada pelo marido, ela soube ter ouvido a verdade. Sasuke também sabia que não poderia estar mais feliz. Apaixonar-se pela jovem esposa fora a melhor coisa que já acontecera em sua vida, e agora experimentava um calor, um novo sentido que antes não conhecia. Era mais feliz e mais realizado, e podia afirmar que sentia-se um homem completo.

- Jamais saberá o quanto a amo — ele murmurou. — Ou como sou grato por ter me esperado com tanta paciência. Deus sabe como fui tolo, e o risco que corri por não ter percebido a preciosidade que tinha nas mãos.

Hinata abraçou-o, o coração transbordando de felicidade.

- Valeu a pena esperar.

Por um momento ficaram abraçados, como se o mundo não existisse além do amor que os unia. Depois trocaram um sorriso cheio de amor e, de mãos dadas, deixaram a suíte em direção ao quarto dos filhos, onde os pegariam para seguirem para a capela do palácio. Formavam uma família feliz, e muitos outros bebês viriam coroar essa felicidade.

O presente era perfeito. O passado ficara para trás, e o futuro estendia-se glamouroso diante deles. O que mais podiam querer?

_**Fim**_

_**

* * *

**_**  
**

**N/A** Olá pessoas õ/

Iria dividir esse capitulo em dois, mas como estou atrasada, resolvi postar logo o final.

E aí, ficou bom? Ficou meio meloso, mas eles merecem neh. Depois de tanto sofrimento e dicussões, estava na hora de mais amor na fic. Hehe

E ai, o que acharam? Ficou uma porcarinhazinha? Dá pro gasto?

Ahhh responderei todas as reviews quando puder, quebrei meu teclado e odeio lan houses, então fico o mínimo de tempo possível nelas.

Bom, aí está, gente. Obrigada á todos por terem acompanhado a fic até o final, e por cada review que me encorajou a escrever ela toda.

Amei escrever A Esposa do Duque, e minha primeira fic "séria", então tentei caprichar. Espero que tenham gostado.

Enfim...

Reviews?

Beeijus


End file.
